Revenge Served Cold
by gypsykl79
Summary: Bella has moved on with her life after the Cullens left in New Moon and never returned, It is now 12 yrs later and Bella has Jasper stumble into her life. He is shocked at who Bella has become... I know it has been done but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1 Izzy

**AN: This story will have some mention of drug use, adult themes, language, and possible lemons in later chapters it is not for young teenagers. It is a Bella/Jasper but I won't just jump there. It will be a slow build. Bella has been ****through ****hell and lost everyone she cares about in horrible ways… If it's not your type of story then move on, I will not soften my vision for this story to suit reviewers like I have my other stories.**

**Alright, fair warning: This story is NOT my priority. I don't promise to update it regularly, and when I do, the chapters will probably be short. However, I LIKE this story, and am curious to see how it is ****received****. (Yes, I'm sorry, I'm a review whore. Aren't we all?) I do promise not to abandon it, because once again, I like it. Also, I don't want to be THAT writer, you know? The one who starts and never finishes. I didn't even start posting this until I had five chapters already written, because I wasn't sure it was worth following through on. But yeah, like I said, not my priority, and I can't promise you'll see frequent updates.** Thank you in advance for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- _Twilight _and all its associated characters, places and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and the copyright holders.

Izzy groaned before rolling over, grabbing the offending alarm and throwing it against the far wall. She got a sick sense of pleasure from the resounding noise of plastic breaking before realizing that small bit of pleasure meant she now had to buy yet another alarm clock, making it five this month. The face in the picture next to her bed caught her attention and she carefully placed it face down on the night stand. She couldn't look at his face while getting ready for work. Although, Izzy knew he would want her to survive she still felt she didn't want him to see how she was doing it.

She stared at the ceiling watching the fan go around and round, until the phone rang. She answered it knowing who it would be, the only person who always managed to call within minutes of her alarm going off. She grabbed her phone off the night stand before answering grumpily "What, I'm awake."

Izzy rolled her eyes as the person on the other end chuckled before answering, "Well good morning, sleeping bitchy."

"What the hell is good about it? I only got about four hours of sleep." Izzy asked as she stumbled to the coffee maker.

"Well I will be there in 20 minutes to get ready for work so get in the shower. Oh, and I've got _**coffee**_ for work so be out of the shower by the time I get there, Iz."

Izzy's heart sped up at the mention of _**coffee, **_which was code for speed. She didn't use it all the time but she never turned down a chance to be numb either, and unlike weed she had high energy with _coffee _especially when she put it in actual coffee. It was something Bella would have never done but Iz was a totally different person. She left Bella behind in that small graveyard by the cliffs; the woman who left Forks on an old Harley Spirit three years ago bore no resemblance to the one who arrived all those years before.

Gone was the timid girl who fell too easily in love, and lost who she was to someone who didn't deserve her love. She was no longer the unassuming girl who blended into the back ground tripping over air. She was Izzy now; she would not allow anyone else to hurt her again. She would allow no one in.

Izzy started blow drying her hair while waiting for Mia to get there. Part of her was worried she was letting Mia get too close. If Victoria found her Mia could be in danger, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Once Mia told her about her abusive husband and how she had changed her name and gone into hiding to get away from him. Izzy had confided in Mia about the murders and how she was hurt and suffered a miscarriage, almost dying herself. She just left out that the murderer was a sadistic vampire. Mia was the one who showed Izzy how to get fake IDs and documents so she could get a job somewhere other than Kitty Kitty Bang Bang. Honestly though, Izzy liked that she was paid in cash and had to fill out no tax forms, technically she didn't exist. Joe had hired her as a waitress and she was horrible, constantly breaking things, but when breakages come out of your pay you learn to pay attention and not break shit.

"Hello? What planet where you on? I was knocking forever; I finally just used my key. You okay?" Mia asked, plopping down on the floor next to where Izzy was leaning against the futon.

"I was just thinking about when I started at the club, and how I blew as a waitress." Izzy said taking the vile Mia handed her as she pulled her box from under the futon. "We bumping or smoking?" she asked holding her license in one hand and a glass pipe in the other.

Mia handed her Pedro, the pipe, grinning. "You were soo bad as a waitress. Joe begged me to see if you could dance, he was afraid he might have to fire you if you stayed a waitress. It took a while to teach you but I have got to say you have a knack for burlesque." She answered before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Hit after hit unwanted memories kept rushing at Izzy until the numbness at last hit her. Mia waited a while before asking, "What's up with you today? You're really quiet."

Izzy got up and walked over to a drawer pulling out a picture and handed it to Mia before answering quietly. "Sara would be ten today. I had flowers sent to the cemetery, but it doesn't feel like enough." Mia nodded not knowing what to say so she just pulled her into a hug.

"I can't think about this now." Izzy said pulling away from her "We're going to be late for work. I know Joe would understand but I won't leave him in a bind. I can do this." Izzy said giving a sad smile as she grabbed her bag and keys.

Mia laughed "Let's locamote then."

Jasper looked up at the sign in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me. Kitty Kitty Bang Bang. What kind of name is that?"

"Major, we missed the 20's cause of that bitch. Trust me burlesque should be experienced once in your life. Since the bitch is gone you won't be hurting anyone's feelings." Peter said before walking through the door. Jasper sighed steeling himself for the emotions inside and followed him in.

With his advanced vision he took in his surrounding before sitting with his back against the wall, ordering a whiskey on the rocks from the passing waitress. He wasn't very interested in the stage and what was going on until he smelled an old familiar mix of freesia, strawberries, and something else he couldn't place. It couldn't be. He had to be imagining things there was no way. She should be with Edward where ever they were now, but never in a place like this.

Jasper looked around confused. "What's wrong?" Char asked him.

"I think I smell Bella Swan, but how is that possible? Why would she be in Texas?" Jasper asked looking around.

Char looked at Peter. "This was your idea, you were insistent we come here. Why? What do you know?"

Peter shook his head, hands up in surrender "Nothing, I swear. I just know we are supposed to be here that's it." Slightly shaken, although they had never met, he knew who Bella Swan was, and what she meant to his brother. Peter hummed to the new song that had just come on when he heard it.

Jasper gasped as he stared at the stage and the woman on it. He was sure his eyes were deceiving him because there was no way he was looking at Bella Swan. This girl, no this was not a girl this was a full-bodied woman. She was wearing satin bloomers and a camisole that looked like something from his human life. The woman was dancing, without falling so it couldn't be her. He was sure of it.

He was positive it wasn't her until the woman turned and met his eyes freezing. Even from where he was sitting he could hear her heart rate speed up, and he felt a surge of confusion, sadness and anger then nothing as she seemed to snap out of it and fall back in sync with the other girls.

"Fuck me." He breathed out quietly.

AN: Kitty Kitty Bang Bang is a real Burlesque review in Texas, if you youtube them look for the Big spender and "Goodness Gracious ones. Those are what I imagine.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

AN: Please bear with me I have been working 14 hour work days! I HATE CHRISTMAS! Where I work it is my job to pull/package/mail Amazon orders for the store. We have been getting between 2-3 hundred a day…

Chapter 2

Peter looked at Jasper and wondered if a vampire could go into shock. He never dreamed when they came into this place Jasper would come face to face with the girl who changed his life forever. It was because of his trying to eat her at her birthday party that Alice had told him she couldn't stay with him anymore. He went to Jenks to get the papers for his Whitlock last name only to be given divorce papers Alice had left for him. Peter always believed Alice wasn't the one for him but had only voiced it to Jasper once. Alice hated Peter and Char but he believed Jaspers true mate would love them as well as Jasper, she would fit with them. Could it be this woman was meant to fit with them or were they only here for Jasper to get closure?

Char looked at Jasper worried. "Jasper you okay in there?"

"Yeah, why hasn't she come back out on stage it's been an hour do you think she left, or is hiding in the back." He asked nervously. He wanted to see her, talk to her. Although, there was a part of him who was afraid to talk to her but he had to know. Something was terribly wrong she should be with the family and a vampire by now. Happily married to Eddie why is she in this dive? His mind was having a hard time keeping up with his thoughts.

He turned back to the stage when the music changed and he was hit with her scent again. He knew this song it was actually one of his favorites but how were they going too… '_Oh that's how'_ he thought. Peter whistled as the girls started dancing around the chairs. It took a minute for Jasper to realize that they weren't stripping they were teasing. It was about 45 seconds from the end of the song when the bloomers and corsets came off leaving Bella in less than he had ever seen her in a bra and matching ruffled boy shorts. As stunning as that sight was what caught his attention were the scars poking out the top of the shorts. They were jagged like claw marks but he had only ever seen marks like that when a vampire clawed a human. What the fuck had she been through? Him mind screamed at him.

"Peter stop ogling her and look at her stomach just above the shorts. Tell me those aren't what I think they are." Jasper growled through clenched teeth never taking his eyes of the marks. She had covered them with makeup and to humans they would barely be noticeable but to vampires eyes they were like neon signs against her white porcelain skin.

It wasn't Peter who answered first it was Charlotte who whispered "Holy shit. Jasper, who would do that to her and leave her alive? That's torture!" She said surprised at the protective instinct she felt coming to the surface.

"I don't know Char but I have to talk to her. Do you have a pen and paper in that bag?" Jasper asked.

Taking the pen he wrote a note for Bella asking if she would talk to him for a minute. Flagging the waitress down, he asked her if she could deliver the note to Bella Swan when she got off the stage. He was surprised at the waitress' response.

"I'm sorry sir we don't have a Bella Swan working here. We don't have any Bella here." She said handing the note back.

Stunned Jasper turned to the stage "The girl in the middle. What is her name?"

"That would be Izzy sir not Bella." She smiled sadly at him.

"Well, Melanie." He said looking at her name tag. "The girl I'm talking about was named Isabella and we called her Bella for short, it is very possible she is going by Izzy now instead. I am positive that is her so could you just give her the note, and the twenty is for you for your trouble." He said laying on the charm.

She seemed a little unsteady when she replied "No problem." before walking towards the back.

"What are you gonna do? We aren't allowed to visit with customers out front. Joe would flip." Mia said taking a drag off her cigarette.

"I know but if I don't talk to him he'll just find a way back here." Izzy said pacing.

"Oh, I got it give me the house phone." Mia said reaching her hand out.

Once she had the phone she dialed Joe's extension. "Hey, Joe, we need a favor. Izzy's brother in law is in the club and she's freaking out he totally saw that last routine maybe more. Can she put on her street clothes and come out to talk to him for a few minutes, you know get him to leave. She is really embarrassed he saw her." Mia said rolling her eyes at Izzy. "Yes, sir I'll let her know."

Mia looked at Izzy with triumph "Okay, so here's the deal you have five minutes he will be timing you, be in your street clothes and make them leave. You know the rules male friends not allowed. You have to be back and ready on time for the finale." Mia finished by throwing her old ratty jeans cut offs at her and the old Wolf Automotive tee shirt of Jacob's she had worn to work.

Izzy thru them on in a hurry and ran out the door towards the table she had seen him at. Laughing at herself as she skidded to a stop and huffed "Make it quick I have five minutes and my boss is literally timing me. I have to get ready for the finale." She looked at Peter incensed before leaning down to his eye level then with a smirk she said "Stop looking at my legs like your trying to picture them wrapped around you, because it ain't happening, not in this lifetime or the next. Fucking Popsicle penises do nothing for me." The last part said sounding as if the idea alone bored her.

Jasper growled at Peter in protectiveness' of Bella, while Char just laughed asking Bella to forgive her ass of a husband. Peter looked at the table submissively just to be safe.

Amused Izzy sat down across from Jasper, "What did you want to talk about? If you're here because Alice sent you my response is still the same as it was three years ago when we talked before the funeral. I don't need or want any of you fuckin' Cullins in my life."

Jasper shrugged a little before answering honestly, "I'm not a Cullin and I'm not here on her behalf, I haven't seen Alice since she kicked me out the night of your party. You can not begin to understand how sorry I am about that night, how much I regret my actions."

"Jasper I forgave you before they dragged you out of the house it wasn't your fault. I always knew the risks but they were worth it to me to be a part of your family. Would you answer something honestly for me?" Izzy asked quietly looking around making sure no one could hear waiting until Jasper nodded.

"It wasn't just your blood lust you felt was it? I mean you felt Edwards and everyone else's too?" she asked afraid to know the answer to the question that had pledged her for years.

"Yes." He answered quietly with his head down afraid to look into her chocolate eyes knowing there would be pain there.

He looked so dejected to her she got up and moved next to him and slowly put her hand under his chin tilting it up until they were eye to eye. "I always knew that I just wanted confirmation from someone who wouldn't lie to me. Don't you see your not weak your very strong. I bet you can handle your own lust just fine, but expecting you to handle your own plus six others is too much to ask any man. They were unfair in judging you. When we were alone in that hotel room you were just fine. It was never your fault and you have done nothing that calls for forgiveness. The only time you wronged me was when you abandoned me but I understand that too." She said kissing his forehead and glancing at the bar where Joe is sitting.

"I have so many questions I can't wrap my brain around the fact that you're here and still human. I thought you would be in Alaska with the rest of the family." Jasper said surprised at her easy acceptance.

"Look you guys have to go or I'll get in trouble. I'm off work in half an hour pick me up and give me a ride home and we'll talk." She said bristling a bit as she nervously looked at Joe who was taping his watch.

"Why can't we just tip your boss and you can sit with us and talk." Peter asked no longer willing to keep quiet.

"Because asshole this isn't one of those skeazy places where girls sit in guys laps all night getting fondled for cheap thrills. So get the fuck out of here before I lose my job. This is the only place I know of where I can make three grand a week in cash and not have to fill out employment forms. Which means no one can track me here. Jasper take him out of here and we'll talk in a bit. Just come back for me I live too far to walk home if I send Mia home and you don't come…" she trailed off.

He pushed Peter towards the isle "I'll be here." He said before they were headed out. Close to where Joe was, Peter turned telling Jasper. "Dude, that girl is hot! You're not married to Alice anymore you should go for the little sis!"

Jasper pushed him past Joe telling him "You keep looking at her like that and I will rip your eyeballs out. That is an amazing woman just cause she is here doesn't mean she is cheap. You won't treat her like she's cheap either."

"Yes, sir. Major Sir." Peter mock saluted him

"Knock it off fucker no ones in the Army anymore." He said pushing him out the door and out of Joe's hearing range. Joe just shook his head and headed back to his office now that they were gone and he knew there would be no trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 What do you know?

Chapter 3

"Wow! You never told us Eddie's girl was such a spit fire." Peter said surprised as they got comfortable on a bench across from the entrance of the club. "How could he even handle such a girl?"

"That girl in there is not the Bella Swan I knew." Jasper answered shaking his head in confusion thinking about his encounter with her. There was a small glimpse of Bella when she told him he had nothing to apologize for, but the rest of the time she was out spoken, crude even saying things she would have blushed at even thinking before. That woman Izzy was not their Bella and he had a feeling finding out how she became that way wasn't going to be pretty.

"What do you mean?" Char asked leaning against a tree next to the bench.

"She was shy, blushing all the time. Quiet, she hated attention. She was an empath's wet dream her feelings were so pure, even when she felt unworthy or insecure, which she did a lot of the time. Her emotions weren't confused with other emotions. Her love, oh my god, it was so strong and not just for Edward, she loved everyone in the family. Esme and Carlisle were parents to her; Alice was a sister and best friend. She loved me like a brother, and Rose as a sister even though Rose was never kind to her. But Emmett was a cherished older brother her love for him was almost as strong as her love for Edward. They would have so much fun being silly together. She was a people pleaser and wanted everyone to be happy, worrying about everyone else before herself. She was so klutzy, falling all the time. I'm telling you the girl she is now doesn't resemble the one she used to be at all." He finished contemplating the differences in her.

"Something major has changed. Generally people's personalities are pretty set by the time they are seventeen and eighteen. This type of dramatic abandonment of who she used to be must have a reason other than her just growing up. Maybe you should call Emmett and find out why they left her." Char said gently.

Wordlessly he nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number he hadn't used in 16 years having no way of knowing if it was still good. He was somewhat shocked when is started ringing and by the 3rd ring he heard a scuffle then Emmett loud, "Jasper? Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett. How are you? How's the family?" Jasper asked a little unsure what to say.

"To be honest it would be a whole lot better if you would come home. I know you don't want Alice anymore but dude, what's up with bailing on us?" Emmett asked seriously

"Emmett, what are you talking about I didn't leave, Alice kicked me out. She said she was tired of babysitting me, of being married to a weak man. I was told not to come back." Jasper said causing both Peter and Char to growl with anger.

"What the fuck!" Emmett yelled before yelling to someone there. "Alice lied! She kicked Jasper out not him leaving her and the family!"

Jasper could hear Esme in the back ground saying something to Carlisle and his response. "Emmett tell Jasper where we are and to come home whenever he wants, Esme has his room waiting for him. This is my family and he is always welcome."

"You hear that man?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, man I heard. Look I need to talk to you and Carlisle is there any way you can go somewhere private?" Jasper asked uncomfortably.

"If it's okay for Esme to hear it's just us three at the house right now. Everyone else is in Europe." Emmett said surprised at Jaspers request.

"That's fine put me on speaker." Jasper sighed

"Jasper, come home I miss you." Esme said motherly.

"I will Mom, but I can't right now. I need to know what happened with Bella. Tell me everything you know." Jasper asked as kindly as he could. It was very rare for him to call Esme mom in private but right now he wanted her to know how much he loved her as such. He would have to deal more with his families feelings regarding his "supposed" abandonment of the family later. But this was such a little thing and would show Esme that he still loved her as much now as when he left.

"Why are you asking? It's been over sixteen years." Carlisle asked surprised at the direction of the conversation.

Jasper sighed weighing very carefully how much he should say. "Because I am trying to reconcile the woman I met tonight with the girl I used to know. I don't understand why she isn't with the family protected from this life she is living."

"What has happened to her?" Esme exclaimed worried "Where is she?"

"No, you first. I want to know everything. Starting with why she isn't with the family. Start talking Carlisle." Jasper said impatiently.

"Well, we left her in Forks with her father. After her party Edward was insistent that she would never be safe with us around. Alice and Rose agreed. Emmett, your mother and I voted against leaving her but it was a straight tie. Being Edwards mate it was ultimately his call. He asked that we leave without contacting her and he would wait until we were gone and explain why we had left and break up with her. He even told Alice not to look for her in visions." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Why do I have a feeling he didn't clearly explain to her why you guys were leaving?" Peter asked with a grimis'.

"Because he didn't." Emmett growled answering

"Fuck, what do you know Emmett?" Jasper asked

"Just that Alice told Rose later that what she saw was not what he came home and said. He told her he didn't love her, and that she was a distraction, that as a human her memories would fade and it would be like he never existed. He told her we didn't want her. He broke her, Alice said that six months later. Charlie was about to commit Bella but she started improving and not long after was when Alice snuck back, when Bella went cliff diving."

"What?!" Esme and Carlisle exclaimed "Why wasn't I told of this?" Carlisle asked getting angry.

"Everyone was all upset about leaving Bella. Not to mention Edwards's dalliances had just started at the time. I figured since we couldn't do anything about it, why upset everyone more?" Emmett said quietly.

"So you just abandoned her!" Char exclaimed in anger.

"No wonder it pissed her off when I asked why she wasn't with the family. Everyone she loved just threw her away." Jasper said punching the ground causing the side walk to crack.

"Jasper, who is with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Char and Peter and they won't interrupt again." Jasper said spearing Char with a look. "Anything else? What happened to her after that?"

"I don't know the last vision Alice had of her she was jumping off a cliff and her future went black. She went back to check on Bella and over heard her friend Jacob tell her she wasn't allowed to go cliff diving again without one of the guys with her. He wasn't going to explain her drowning to Charlie. Alice didn't approach her." Emmitt said the sadness obvious in his voice.

Carlisle started speaking when it became apparent Emmitt had nothing else to say "A couple years after we left Esme was fretful so I looked into Bella for her piece of mind. You have to understand we never planned to truly stay away from her for good, we always thought Edward just needed to calm down and that he wouldn't be able to resist the pull of his mate. It took a few years to realize she really wasn't his mate or else he would have never been able to stay away.

What I pieced together which was hard it was like she dropped off the grid. She didn't graduate with her class but I was able to find out she graduated in La Push. I also found a picture of her in the local paper talking about a tutoring center she started in La Push for the local kids.

Nothing after that until three years ago I was sent some pictures from the medical examiner in Forks asking if I could look at some pictures of an animal attack. He couldn't figure out what type of animal it was but both victims were dead. One was Charlie Swan the other was a small child. It was a vampire but they tried to make it look like a mountain lion. I told them my best guess was mountain lion. I saw no need to displace any story that was in place about the deaths.

Esme sent flowers to Charlie's funeral and Alice called Bella but she yelled at Alice telling her this was Edward's fault and she would never forgive him. She also said to make sure he stayed away or she would torch him herself. That was the last real contact anyone has had with her. It was like she just disappeared. Esme and I went back after the funeral wanting to bring her home with us if she would come but her scent hadn't been in Charlie's house in years the only place we found her scent recently was our old house which was broken into and Edwards piano had been chopped with an axe and his room trashed; every CD he left broken and what I assume was his journals were burnt in a barrel in the drive way. Bella knew what possessions would hurt Edward if he lost them and she went right for them.

She also left pictures of twelve people posted to the wall of the living room; both Charlie and the little boy from the vampire attack were in them. Over the pictures was writing in Bella's blood that said their blood is on your hands. I don't know if that was meant for Edward or the whole family. I have the pictures still, I meant to research them but to be honest I'm not sure I want to know who they were. There were mostly Quileutes, I believe. We looked for Bella but she was no longer in Forks and we couldn't find any trace of where she went. She just disappeared, even Jinks wasn't able to locate her."

"Shit! I'm lucky she is even talking to me! You know she had that friend down at the reservation that she spent all her time with when she visited as a kid. You said Charlie was killed by a vampire have you even tried to find out who it was? Was it even random, I mean really if she is blaming Edward I would have to say it probably wasn't." Jasper said trying to shake the feeling that they were missing something very obvious.

"Damn it we have told you all we know now tell us how is she?" Emmett rushed "Where is she? I'm coming!"

"No. you. are. not." Jasper said forcefully. "I don't know if she would want to see you or not. After everything you have told me, I'm amazed she agreed to talk to me."

"Jasper how is she?" Esme asked quietly.

"I didn't get to talk to her for long since she can't have guests at work. But I can tell you she is not the girl we left. She is tough and angry. She is pierced and tattooed her whole appearance is different including hair and eye color. The girl that Edward used to control is long gone, and oh my god she is ballsy! She says and does things the old Bella would have never dreamed of." Jasper said laughing thinking about some of the things she said.

"How so, Jasper?" Carlisle asked longingly wanting to know more about his lost daughter.

"Well for one, she is a burlesque dancer, sleek and sexy almost. She is no longer clumsy; she is very self confidant and she takes no shit. Peter was staring at her legs and I guess it rubbed her wrong 'cause she bent over and leaned with her elbows on the table looked him in the eyes and she told him to stop staring like he was trying to imagine them wrapped around him cause it would never happen. I was still in shock then she completely blows my mind by telling him she wasn't into fucking Popsicle penises. All this said without blushing and with a smug smirk." Jasper could her Emmett's bellowing laughter and Esme's "Oh my." in the back ground.

"She has lost her sparkle, and she's on drugs. Carlisle there is something else, her scent it is different, it's a subtle change, like a woodsy or piney scent. And I'm not talking about how her blood smells different because of the drugs; this is something I can't describe. I have never known of a humans scent changing."

"Neither have I. Are you sure it wasn't a chemical change? What is she using?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode.

"Pot for sure, meth or speed not sure which, coke, she had lots of pills in her pocket I can't even pin point. Plus the alcohol she is burning off. I just don't know Carlisle. She doesn't have any track marks so I think we can rule out heroin. She's so thin, barely healthy. She's still beautiful the change isn't enough for humans to notice but I don't think she eats much. Somehow I think being left by us was the easy part. She has some scars, across her lower abdomen. Carlisle, it looks like she was clawed by a vampire." The desperation Jasper felt was pouring off him. He didn't know if she would let him help her but he wanted to. Esme and Emmett gasped on the other end of the line.

"At some point if she'll let me, I would like to check them out, just to make sure they have healed properly." Carlisle said resigned to the fact that there was nothing he could do at this moment. "I'll look into the scent change maybe that can help in some way. Jasper, are you okay to handle this? Alice made it sound like you were giving up our diet, but I don't know what to believe from her right now."

"I haven't given up." Jasper said testily "I haven't slipped since living with the family. You know my own blood lust is easy to handle, it's handling mine plus 6 other abstaining vampires I have problems with. Bella will be fine with us."

"Jasper, why didn't you ever say anything?" Carlisle asked shocked he had never realized the effect of the others on Jasper with his empathic abilities.

"Because it was no one's fault, it was what it was." Jasper said with a small smile glad Carlisle finally realized he wasn't as weak as everyone though. "Look, get those pictures to Jenks have him find out who they were and their ties to Bella have him get me the info. Bella is getting out of work. I don't want to be on the phone with you when she comes out. I will keep you updated." Jasper hung up before anyone responded.


	4. Chapter 4 How Dare you

_**AN: So the first part starts a little slow almost a filler with important info so file it away for further use and bare with me. I of course own nothing because if I did my Jasper would look manlier like Jensen Ackles and Edward would have been killed by James. This chapter contains drug use, language. I have used some song lyrics as "poems" and they as well as the flash back are in italics. Song titles are at the end of the chapter… **_

_**Big thanks to my betas Sairahbeth and prada for helping make this chapter so much better! For staying up all hours of the night and letting me bounce all my crazy ideas off them. **_

Chapter 4

Izzy was about to leave work when she stopped to talk to Joe, "I'm sorry," she said hoping he wasn't too angry with her. "I didn't invite them here."

"No problem Peanut. It happens, but are you sure those guys are okay to be around you? There is something about them." He said pausing as if to find the right words. "I don't know what it is about them, but they just give me a bad vibe. They seem dangerous." Joe said honestly. "I know you're hiding from someone. You don't think they'll tell where you are at, do you?"

"Never." she said confidently "Jasper has enough training to where he could be dangerous if he needed to be but only when it's needed. He literally saved my life, which could've cost him his own. He would never put me in danger. I don't know Peter, but if Jasper trusts him that's enough for me."

Joe looked closely at her and nodded "As long as you're sure Peanut." he said going back to restocking the bar.

"Joe, can I ask a personal question?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure." he said turning to her giving her his full attention.

"Why do you do this, help girls like us? You accept fake IDs, give us jobs, paying us under the table so there's no proof we were even here, but if you get caught you lose everything. Why do you do this for us?" she asked hoping to understand.

As he looked at her, he remembered another face. He had to take a moment before answering her. "I was five when my mother married my stepfather, and I was 10 when he killed her for running away. He beat her for four long years before she found the strength to leave. People knew what was going on but nobody helped her. I told myself that if I was ever in a position to help a woman like my mother, I would. That's why I don't ask for details from you ladies. It doesn't matter to me who you're running from or why you're hiding. That first day I met you, I could tell you had been through hell. Your eyes looked haunted and I wanted to help you in any way I could. All that matters is making sure that you have a chance to get away." Joe said honestly.

"However, I am not going to lie, this is a business and I'm in it to make money. If I can help you, Mia, or any other woman that stumbles in here I'll do my best. If somebody would've helped my mother she probably would still be alive." Joe said turning back to what he was doing.

"I am sorry about your mother, but I'm glad that you've been here to help us. Thank you!" Izzy said taking his hand and squeezing it before moving to leave.

"Do you have a ride home Peanut?" Joe asked motioning for the doorman to walk her out.

Izzy nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a wave.

Izzy raised an eyebrow as she looked at the truck Jasper had led her to. When she knew him before, all of the Cullens had fast expensive cars but this looked like a big working ranch truck with a bit of a lift. She jumped when Jasper brushed against her as he opened her door. Instead of waiting for her to figure out how to pull herself up into the truck, Jasper quickly grabbed her waist and had her in the truck before she had a chance to even register what was happening. She was still figuring out how she ended up in the truck when Jasper got in the driver side and asked where to.

"Head out of town on the highway last exit before the lake." She said quietly.

"Unless the area has grown since last time I lived here there is only one cabin out there." Jasper said.

"Yeah, that's me." Izzy said putting her head back against the head rest closing her eyes. "So since you know where you're going, which is super, wake me when we get there." She said sarcastically at the idea of the local vamps already knowing where she lived.

Within a few moments she realized that she was actually bringing Jasper to see where she lived. It was weird because she never thought of this place as her home. With her eyes closed she envisioned the only places that she did call home. She saw Charlie's two-story house. She wasn't there long but it made her think of memories that she wouldn't allow herself to think about. It belonged to Lexi and Embry now. She thought of Billy's little red house and how she had talked him into letting her paint it white with blue trim one summer. She slightly smiled at that thought. He was stubborn about it until Jake started pestering him about it too. It was funny how Phoenix didn't come up as she thought of home. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

She felt the truck slow and opened her eyes to the cabin she lived in. You could see the lake on one side and the cabin tucked in by the woods. This place wasn't her home but it suited her well. It was almost a blend of the two places she did call home.

"You know sugar living this far out of town by yourself isn't too safe. If there is a problem there is no one to call for help." Charlotte said taking in the deserted landscape.

Izzy gave a sad grin before saying. "That's kind of the point. It minimizes the chance of collateral damage. Besides I like my solitude, no one to bitch at me, except my hallucinations, but I haven't had one of those since I ran out of Quil's peyote." She popped off, opening the door and hopping out.

As they walked onto the porch she noticed a box by her door with a note on top. She picked up the note and saw it was from her landlord telling her this had been delivered to his P.O. Box and that if she needed anything in the cabin taken care of to call him he would be in town for 4 days. She grabbed the box and opened the door not bothering with the lights as she walked in and put the box on the table next to a bunch of tools.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Charlotte said moving to the door and locking it.

Izzy just shook her head. "It's not the people that can be stopped by a lock that worry me, it's the ones that can't." she said as she turned the stereo on before making her way to the lights; she turned as she heard a whistle.

Jasper and Peter both were bent over the bike in the middle of her dining room. "A 69 sprint" Peter asked

"No it's a 64." Jasper said as he ran his hand reverently over the tank.

Izzy chuckled, "You want us to leave you two alone?" she asked Jasper and he grinned.

"Where's the engine?" Jasper asked ignoring her comment.

"Right here." she said opening the box and pulling it out.

"Is that a 350 cc?" Peter asked causing Izzy to give him a dirty look.

"No, and you need to be schooled cause you don't know shit. This is a 1965 Harley-Davidson Sprint with a 250-cc horizontal four-stroke single. All parts are original except the handlebar grips, mirrors and the fabric and foam for the seat. Those are reproductions. And for the record displacement didn't increase to 350 cc until 1969 on the street-going Sprint." She snapped haughtily. It was actually funny, two speechless vampires, who would have thought.

"Look I'm going to get a shower and wash this goop off." She said touching her cheek. "Make yourselves at home. Oh and Jasper could you make me a drink? 3 parts Jack 1 part coke, everything is in the fridge." She said walking off, she stops and turns pointing to Pete "Hands off the bike and keep the perv out of my underwear drawer." She said, turning the music up more and heading into the other room.

Jasper joined Char in looking around, "There really isn't much personal stuff is there? No photo's on walls, a handful of old worn out books, a small CD case, maybe 10 CDs, then a bunch of burned discs, a laptop." She said disappointed she had hoped there would be more to tell them about her life.

"Jackpot." Peter said in victory. He was standing next to a drawer with pictures and a note book in it. He ignored the book and looked thru the pictures with Char and Jasper on either side of him. A couple were of some children all of them the same little boy around three and a girl around 8. The same man was in a lot of the photos. A big group photo of what Jasper said was Quileutes and a picture of Bella with her father when she was a child. The last photo had them all pause it was the same man and he was holding Bella and their foreheads were touching. Her long hair was blowing in the wind and the love shining from them both was so tangible that you could almost reach out and touch it.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say this guy in the picture was with the ones from the wall at the Cullen's place." Peter said voicing what they all were thinking.

Jasper reluctantly put the picture down and picked up the book. Flipping through it at first he thought it was a journal but at closer inspection he realized what it was. "It's poems." Jasper told the others who had gone back to snooping. "They cover years the first date was before we left Forks. Those poems were about love and happiness then turned hurt and angry, the dates went on for about a year then slowed one every few months, then nothing for years. Three years ago they start back with a vengeance about every day." Jasper said taking a moment to listen, Bella was still in the shower so he started reading out loud for the others but low enough Bella wouldn't hear if she turned the water off.

"_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

I had to wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone,  
There you go,  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same"

He flipped a few more pages before reading again.

"_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
I'm never at peace with myself_

I've been burdened with blame  
Trapped in the past for too long

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never completely forgive

But I never dreamed home  
Would end up where I don't belong

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out

Maybe forgiveness will find me  
Somewhere down this road  
I'm moving on" 

Charlotte and Peter had moved back to the living area and had sat on the couch. "These are the last two entries and they're from this week."

"_What I'm feeling, time is gonna heal it  
I've been hearing that for so long now  
They say I'll move on, got to try and be strong  
Life will go on, I'll get through this somehow_

It was a Sunday, we buried you in the rain  
I never knew pain 'til the first night alone  
Opened your closet, breathed you in and lost it  
The truth of it, baby, finally hit home  
No, you're not coming home

Wish you could talk to me somehow  
Tell me, what do I do now  
I'm still waiting  


_I'm aching  
For you to walk through that door  
And hold me once more  
But you won't  
Yeah, I know  
That you won't _

_Still I go on_

_Waiting"_

"Shit." Jasper said glancing at the words of the last entry.

"_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole _

_The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"

"Little bit needs a shrink!" Peter said which annoyed Jasper.

"Well, this doesn't help me. I already knew she was hurting, what I don't know is why!" Jasper exclaimed frustrated as he put the book back. When the bathroom door opened Jasper went to the kitchen to make Bella's drink.

She came out of the bedroom in shorts and an old mechanics shirt. She took her drink and grabbed the engine getting settled on the floor to start working.

"Hey perv?" she asked looking at Peter, "You can't by chance roll a joint can you?" she asked hopefully

"Sorry little bit." He said with a smirk, thinking I guess we are getting high for story time.

"Damn it" she said letting out a sign. "okay plan B. There is a box under you. Could you slide it over to me?" She opened the box and found she still had one rolled joint. Bless Mia she thought before tossing the box on the table and lighting up. Suddenly she had a funny thought, "You can't get a contact high can you?" she said with a sly smile shaking her head before taking a hit. "Such a pity and a waste of second hand smoke."

Pinning Jasper with a look she asked, "So what happened with the witch I used to call my best friend?" she turned her attention back to the bike but continued paying close attention.

Jasper took a deep breath thinking so this is how she wants it, me first, alright we'll play it this way this time . "The night of your party, I ran for hours and when I finally came home Alice told me how disappointed she was in me. She was tired of being married to a weak man who had no self control and that she didn't want to babysit me anymore. She told me that I was no longer welcome in her bed or any home she resided in. She had seen a vision and I wasn't her true mate and she needed to be free when she found him. I left and re-join Peter and Char. I never went back to the house, or talked to any of the family. She gave me the impression that they had washed their hands of me as well. I know I told you I hadn't spoken with the Cullens since your birthday but I called Emmett tonight. I had some questions."

She rolled her eyes annoyed at his calling them. "Questions about me? You should have just asked me not frankenfamily." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't understand Bella you should have still been with the family. I thought you were. I thought you were protected; not out and about by yourself unprotected which left you to be clawed by a vampire!" he said angrily.

"It's Izzy now! Bella is gone. So you saw the scars?" She said pulling on her shirt. "It's none of your fucking business. Once the family left I was not anybody's concern or priority. They are the ones who left me unprotected. Their blood is on _your_ family's hands."

"What the hell happened?" he asked insistently

"Victoria! Victoria is what happened." She snapped at him suddenly feeling bad for her outburst it wasn't his fault. He thought she was protected, he didn't mean to leave her defenseless and she knew that. She took a deep breath looking at Jasper his face showed shock then understanding. "Look I'm not trying to hide anything from you it's just. I'm not ready to talk about it; I've never talked about it. Can't we start with small stuff and work up to the hard stuff?" she said demanding him to understand.

"Okay…" he trailed trying to think "so where did you learn to work on bikes?" he asked hoping that fell into the category of small stuff.

She smiled as she told him about finding the bikes and her and her friend Jacob fixing them. He was amazed as he watched the once clumsy girl move with sure hands as she worked on her bike. She shifted and flipped her braid back causing him to be hit with a wave of that woodsy sent, it was stronger than before and made his instincts scream danger. One minute he was on the couch the next he was next to Bella smelling the air. She turned her head to look at him and his eyes weren't black they were their normal shade so she felt no fear until his nose was right next to her neck.

"Umm, Jasper?" she said uncertain then she looked at Peter who was crouched protectively in front of a confused Charlotte. Suddenly Jasper grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled it down only to growl.

"You've been marked? What the hell? That's why you smell different; I've been smelling his mark." Jasper said realization dawning then with a burst of anger and jealousy he had Bella pinned to the wall. "Where is he?" he growled.

"Who?" she asked afraid of Jasper for the first time. Peter tried to intervene but Jasper snapped at him.

"The wolf who marked you as his _**PROPERTY" **_Jasper spat the last word causing a sob to escape Izzy at Jaspers harsh words. The cry seemed to snap Jasper out of what ever had come over him. He quickly pulled her into a hug. "He marked you as his and didn't even have the decency to protect you. You should be safe somewhere surrounded by children. Not here on your own to fend for yourself. A man who would do that to you doesn't deserve to live."

Izzy choked down a sob before pulling away from Jasper and punching him with everything she had. They all heard the loud crack as her hand made contact, and were all shocked.

"How dare you come in here and make judgments on things you know nothing about. You have no right to say those things! GET. OUT!" She yelled holding her hand the pain was excruciating.

Peter and Charlotte had no problem following her order they were shocked at what had just happened. Jasper on the other hand needed a little prodding he was standing there trying to apologize but she wasn't hearing it.

"If you don't get out of the cabin so help me god." She said through clenched teeth as she picked up one of the welding torched she kept in the house and lit it.

"Jesus Christ!" Jasper exclaimed it was almost amusing how she looked like an angry kitten and just as harmless. He backed away from her with his hands up trying not to smile "Yes ma'am." He said before high tailing it out her door like a proper gentleman. He got in the truck and pulled out of the driveway while Char and Peter laughed at him. Peter had one of those '_I know something you don't_' grins.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed

"You owe her a big apology. I'm thinking bike parts, groveling, and maybe a limb removal. I think I like my new little sister." Peter said with a smirk.

"Sister? How do you figure that?" Jasper grumbled but Peter refused to say anymore.

Izzy felt guilty as soon as she heard the car door, it wasn't Jaspers fault how could he have known. Jacob would have said the same thing. She ran her hand across the mark on the back of her neck. It had been a long time since she even thought about it. She collapsed on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest like it would somehow help the pain. It wasn't Jasper's fault it was hers. All of it was her fault, she wanted to blame the Cullens but she was also to blame she brought the violence into everyone's lives. The memory hit her hard as she heard the beginning notes of the song _I Put A Spell On You_, she curled into a ball thinking of that night…

"_**Bells, where are you?" Jacob asked walking through the house, he stopped for a minute and closed his eyes listening. He followed the sound of sniffles and found Bella crying on the bathroom floor.**_

"_**Baby?" he started to ask only to have her cry harder. **_

_**Confused he picked her up walking past an equally confused Billy towards their room. He stopped when his father asked "I was about to leave for a council meeting but I can stay?" he said unsure if that would help. **_

"_**No you go, I'll let you know if I need you." Jacob said continuing to their room. He pulled back the covers and tucked Bella in noticing something in her hand. He took the plastic from her as he got into bed behind her looking at the test. **_

"_**I don't mean to be a man but the minus sign means you are not pregnant, right?" he asked hoping this question wouldn't make things worse. Bella turned and buried her face in his chest mumbling.**_

"_**Huh? Babe I can't hear you when you're hiding." He said pushing her hair back away from her face trying to understand her.**_

"_**Yes, the minus means negative." She said playing with the button on his work shirt. **_

"_**I didn't know we were trying for a baby yet." He said delicately.**_

_**Bella finally looked up at him, "We aren't. There would have been a conversation first and you would definitely have a say in that. I wouldn't do that without talking to you. My period was late, over two weeks late and I didn't notice until a few days ago. I talked to Kim and she said give it a couple days and if it didn't start take a test, but that it was probably stress from the wedding. I didn't want to say anything to you until I knew one way or the other so I had a few days to get used to the idea..." She trailed off biting her lip. Jacob nodded having a better understanding but knowing he didn't get it completely he asked the one thing that still confused him.**_

"_**So how did it jump from 'getting used to the idea' to you on the floor crying?" he asked brushing his lips across her forehead before kissing it.**_

_**She took a breath before answering "I wasn't trying to get pregnant, but as soon as I thought I was I was happy about it. I've never been one of those girls who longed for kids. If you think about it I grew up taking care of Renee, but I wanted YOUR baby so bad. In my head I went over the cost, what we would need, whether Billy would let us add on another room even though we just finished with this one. How I would take care of the books at the shop when I could no longer come in anymore. I shouldn't have let myself get excited." She said as he brushed away another falling tear. **_

"_**Why shouldn't you have gotten excited?" he asked almost hurt.**_

_**She shrugged not sure if she wanted to answer to answer, they had never talked about it and she was afraid Kim was right that on some level he wasn't happy with her being his imprint. She didn't know how long she was lost in her thoughts but it must have been to long because Jake snapped at her. "Answer me, your upset about something else aren't you? I can't fix it if I don't know what it is." He said getting frustrated. **_

"_**You haven't marked me." She said looking at his shocked face. "Emily, Rachel, and Lexi have all gotten pregnant. Kim and Jarod have been trying for over year, you and I haven't been careful at all, and Sara and Seth don't even use birth control. The only difference between the pregnant imprints and us not pregnant ones is they have all been marked and we haven't. They have been **__**fully**__** claimed by their wolves as mates and we haven't." she said sounding rejected as she pulled out of his arms and started to get up. "Do you know what is wrong with me that your wolf doesn't want to mark me? Is it something I'm not doing?" she asked quietly from the other side of the room.**_

_**Jacob recognized Bella's tone she used to sound like that all the time because of Cullen, like she thought she was worthless, and he had made her feel that way by not explaining things fully to her, this was something he could fix because, She was worth his last breath and he hadn't made sure she knew it. **_

"_**Bella have any of the marked girls explained to you what happens when they are marked?" he asked hoping he wouldn't have to explain everything. **_

"_**Emily said it was too private and the details should be between us." Bella answered as Jake sighed before taking her hand and gently leading her back to the bed. **_

_**Jacob blushed, a little as he started talking hoping the meeting would run late and Billy wouldn't over hear this conversation. **_

"_**Marking is very private, the details of it I only know because they have been explained to me by the council. It seems that is the only thing safe from the pack mind Sam, Paul, Embry they can't even think about it when phased their wolf won't let them the only thing I have ever seen in the pack mind was after Paul bit Rach. Kind of grossed me out he made her bleed but licked her wound. Em and Sam both said they did the same thing and that I would too. The idea of tasting your blood seems so wrong to me Bella. But I have wanted to mark you. Almost every time we are together I have to fight the wolf taking over because it WILL hurt you." he said letting that sink in before continuing.**_

"_**It's not just that. I have to let the wolf inside me take control, it won't be gentle. For something so instinctual it also has to be very precise. You have to be marked not only during sex but during orgasm, and we both have to orgasm at the same time. It has to be a certain sexual position…" he said finally looking at her when she giggled. **_

"_**Just a wild guess, doggie style?" she asked with a smirk. Although basic it was something they hadn't done yet and she liked the idea of it. When he nodded she got hot just thinking about it and she was enjoying thinking about it. "Bella!" he exclaimed "Don't start that now or we'll never finish this conversation." He said raising his eyebrows up and down grinning. "Damn wolf sense of smell," she mumbled.**_

_**Then looked up seriously, "Jacob none of this is any reason not to mark me what are you not wanting to tell me?" Bella asked moving to straddle his lap as she kissed his neck. She leaned back and looked him in the eyes "Spit it out Mister." **_

_**He closed his eyes knowing if he was looking in her deep brown orbs he would never be able to say it. "Bells, I have to claim you completely…" he said trailing off hoping her quick mind would get what he was saying.**_

"_**Yeah, we've already established that honey." She said flippantly. He groaned, nope she didn't get it. **_

"_**Baby, when I say completely I mean the wolf has to have claimed you in every way he can. 'EVERY' part of you has to belong to him" Jacob said slowly driving the point home. **_

_**She looked at him, "You don't mean… phased?" she trailed off.**_

"_**GOD NO!" he exclaimed hoping the guys never saw this conversation. "Beastiality" he thought "Jesus Christ he would never live it down." **_

"_**Then you mean…" she said he could tell the second she understood what he was saying, she looked as if she was trying to say 'oh' but no sound was coming out. "So your saying not just from behind but also…" she trailed off her face turning as red as his.**_

_**He nodded, "Behind… yeah.." His facial expression makes her laugh hysterically. Then she suddenly sat up straight as a poker, she looked at Jacob horrified her eyes bigger than he'd ever seen them, her jaw dropping and said out loud the thought that had just popped into her head. "But you're big, like really big." He gave her a sympathetic look as Bella's thoughts were reeling. Bella now understood why he hadn't marked her yet. Then she thought about whether or not she could actually do it. I couldn't really do it could I? she thought. **_

_**She looked at Jacob for a minute then shocked the hell out of him by asking. "It only has to be that once right?" **_

Thinking back it had been perfect, Jake had spent weeks preparing her for the hard part of imprinting and when the time came there was nothing but love and gentleness. They had danced in the kitchen to the soulful song I put a spell on you. Emily told her later that their guys were special, to take something that was supposed to be animalistic and possessive then finding a way to make it as gentle and loving as possible for them. Jacob always did that he could just hold her and make everything okay. __

Nothing would ever be okay again and it was hitting Izzy hard. All those emotions she had tried so hard to numb. Anger, hurt, betrayal, lost, desperation, longing, loneliness, guilt they were hitting her all at once she did the only thing she knew of that might help. She opened her trusty box pulling out a vile. She had it down to a science measuring out each line as if her survival, her sanity depended on it. Each line burned with a promise of an escape that she knew will never come, but still tried to find.

Songs

Slipped Away By Avril Lavigne

I'm moving on By Rascal Flatts

I'm Still waiting By Jamie O'Neal

Hurt By Nine Inch Nails


	5. Chapter 5 Jasper's thoughts

AN: This chapter is from Jaspers POV. I won't usually come from this angle but I felt it was needed.

Chapter 5 

Victoria, Victoria, Victoria the name kept rolling around in Jasper's head as he drove slowly away. The farther he got from Bella the more upset he got. He knew they should have gone after the red headed bitch and ended her. What had Bella meant about Victoria happening? What happened with Victoria that Bella has been using a different name? How was he supposed to address her as Izzy? She was Bella both in name and meaning and always had been. Even when she was barely past being a child she had been beautiful in her quiet, unassuming way. So different from Alice, she had an allure that had always reminded him bit of the gentile ladies of his time. She was inherently feminine with her subtle strength and beauty. It always bothered Edward that he saw her as such. A small childish part of him at times purposely let Edward know these thoughts to mess with him, a small pleasure both he and Emmett had indulged in to pay him back for playing in their heads.

Char started to ask Peter something and he just shook his head to quiet her. Jasper hadn't even noticed that he had pulled over as he let the pain and anguish Bella was throwing off from miles away roll over him. Never before had someone's emotions traveled so far to him and it shocked him. Char gave Peter a look before quietly asking "Jasper, what's wrong?"

He took a deep unneeded breath to steady himself. "I can feel her pain, her anguish; it's like nothing I have felt before." He clenched his hands cracking the steering wheel. "How can she live with such pain?" He asked as he slumped over the wheel working to block it.

"I need to go back. I can't do anything to help her from this distance. Take the truck, I'll call you later." Jasper said jumping out before they could say anything.

Peter slid over and maneuvered the truck back onto the road and sped up. "Peter what's going on. Why is Jasper acting this way?"

Peter just shook his head and put a finger over her lips to signal for her to stay quiet until they were out of earshot of Jasper.

Once they were what Peter deemed far enough he asked, "What are you confused on?"

"Where do you want me to start? Why can Jasper feel her from this far away? Why did he freak out at her house and what did he mean by marking? Why did her being marked make him so mad? Why did you crouch to protect me? Why did you want to wait to talk?" Char asked confused. 

Peter sighed before answering "Jasper's demon is in charge right now and I didn't know how well he would take your questions or my answers since I'm not sure he has even figured it out. That is also part of why I crouched in case I needed to protect you. The other reason is because when Bella moved her hair the scent of the wolf's mark hit me, my instincts were screaming danger. Not from Bella but from her mate which is a problem in itself. I believe Bella is Jasper's mate, and his demon recognized it and took exception to her being marked by another. Jasper was and still is unpredictable because he was not there to protect her. In his eyes she's been unprotected all this time. With his unpredictability, I didn't want you to get hurt because Jasper is running on instincts but his mind hasn't caught up. If she is in fact his mate, like I believe, it would explain why he could feel her and why he has always been attracted to her. Remember how much pain he was in when he first came back? Maybe it was because he left her instead of the separation from Alice. Again this is all theory."

"What do you mean marked I though only vampires did that?" Char asked not fully understanding the implications of what they might be dealing with.

"No, most animals both natural and supernatural mark their mates. If I am correct I would guess she was marked by one of the shape shifters from Forks Jasper told me about." Peter said as he opened the door and walked around the truck to open hers.

Char looked at Peter suddenly remembering the pictures. "The man in all the pictures!"

Peter nodded "That's my guess." 

Char was lost in thought for a minute. "Peter with your gift do you know what happened to her? If she has been marked why is her mate not here?" 

Peter took a minute to answer. "I don't really know anything, although, I have some theories but nothing concrete. And to answer your question, I think her mate is dead." 

Char gasped at the thought and moved into Peters arms. If she lost him she could not exist, she would ask Jasper to end her life rather than spend an eternity without her Peter. That would be a living hell. 

"So what now?" she asked quietly 

Peter pushed her hair back and kissed his mark on her neck. "For now we hunt and wait for Jasper to get back." 

Jasper paced the tree line and listened as Bella worked on her bike, her movements seemed sluggish as she shuffled her feet across the wood floor occasionally catching her foot. She changed the music singing along and he heard her light another joint.

He worried about her obvious drug use as concerns rolled through his head. How much drugs did she use? How often? Should he be concerned about overdose or just her getting hurt as her coordination was affected by the chemicals. He found himself wishing for the first time since he had left that Carlisle was here in case something happened. When it came to Bella, having a doctor in the house had been a necessity before. Since he had talked to them this afternoon he felt as if a weight had been lifted of him. All this time he had carried the guilt of thinking that he had disappointed them to the point they had washed their hands of him, only to find that they had been hurting also. Until now he had never believed Alice capable of such deceit and maliciousness. He had refused to acknowledge how much he had missed the family until now. He really wanted to be able to just fall back into the family that had saved him from himself. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bike engine roar to life and it revved a couple times. He watched as Bella turned on the flood light and pushed the bike into the yard. He was amazed at how she handled it as she drove it in circles in the yard listening to the engine carefully. She lost her balance a bit as she was getting off and Jasper was again hit with worry, she was high and had no business on the bike even just in the yard. He was angry as he watched her caress the tank and talk to the bike before going back inside her sadness wrapping around Jasper. "I know Jake would have had you fixed right away I'm sorry about that baby." 

Why did he even care? He had only known her for a short year in his over hundred and fifty of life. She was a human and as one their lives were short at best. It was never a good idea to care for someone with a walking expiration date. Frustrated he called Carlisle. He was sending her subtle waves of relaxation and peace hoping it was subtle enough she would just attribute it to the joint. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"How did it go." He asked

"It couldn't have gone worse if I was trying to piss her off." He said defeated as he listened to her sing white rabbit along with Gracie Slick. He gave Carlisle a brief rundown of the night leaving nothing out.

"Jasper, could you please turn that music down it is very distracting." Carlisle said

"I really wish I could but unfortunately that is Bella singing and she is high as a kite right now. I'm outside, imagine how loud it would be if I was inside with her. On the plus side at least now she is singing Bob Dylan instead of Jefferson Airplane." He said mildly amused as Bella belted out "Everybody must get stoned."

Carlisle sighed. "Jasper, please tell us where you are. We want to see you and with her doing this much drugs I would like to be closer in case an emergency comes up and I'm needed. Well stay away from her I promise just please let us come." 

"I don't know Carlisle, when I mentioned the family she had so much hurt, abandonment, and betrayal rolling off of her. I don't know how she would react if she saw any of you." 

"Jasper please do not feel I'm questioning you, when it comes to her spiritual and emotional needs I know you are the best one to help her. What would you do it she started having seizures? Decreased heart rate? Vomiting blood? You might need me. Please allow me to help you."

Jasper thought for a minute. It would be helpful and he would like to see them now that he knew they never gave up on him. Making a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. Hopefully if Bella ended up seeing them by accident she would understand why they were there. "There would be ground rules. Peter and Char live with me I won't ask them to leave or change to make you comfortable. And you can't approach Bella not unless she asks to see you. No playing in town. I don't know Bella's routines and where she goes. I don't want her to feel ambushed."

"Agreed." Carlisle said quickly

"Oh, and no Alice or Edward they are not welcome. And speak to Rosalie if she is going to be in bitch mode she can just stay home. I love her but don't need her crap right now." Jasper said torn, part of him couldn't wait to see them the other part was leery, it had been a long time.

"Understandable, Where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"We're staying at my family's ranch outside of Austin. Rose knows the way." Jasper answered still unsure if this was a good idea. 

"She won't be back until later tonight. We may leave then, but most likely it will be sometime tomorrow." Carlisle said quietly. "Jenks said he would have as much as possible for you tomorrow also, then a more detailed report in a couple days."

"Good for some reason I'm not feeling very patient right now." Jasper said before hanging up. He turned back to Bella's house and listened for a few minutes to her quiet breathing as he moved to look in the window. She was laying half on half off the couch. He silently opened the door and made his way too her. Gently picking her up he moved her to her bed and tucked her in, taking his time getting her settled.  
He took a moment to look around the room and a picture on her dresser caught his attention, It was Bella in a hospital bed with **the man**, both smiling down softly at a newborn baby she was nursing. Jasper felt as if his world had been knocked right out from under him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Bella. Bella was a mother!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update real life is kicking my but… Thanks for sticking with me. **

Chapter 6

Izzy opened her eyes slowly, blinking as they adjusted to the light. She rolled to bury her face in the pillow only instead of hitting soft pillow, she was met with the crinkling of paper.

"Son of a bitch!" Izzy said looking at signature on the paper. Jasper

Bella threw the covers back and headed straight into the kitchen ignoring the note. She turned the coffee maker on and headed straight for the shower. The events of the night kept going thru her head she didn't understand why her mark caused such a reaction. She didn't understand and the more she thought about it the more it pissed her off. "How DARE he!" She thought "What made him think he had the right to judge anything she had done in her life." She was doing what she always did channeling her pain into anger and right nor that anger was directed at Jasper. Wrapped in a towel she looked at the note on her bed.

Dear Izzy,

I came back to apologize. I wouldn't have come in your house without permission but your front door was open, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I took the liberty of moving you to your bed so you could rest comfortably after I got you all upset. I had no right to yell at you or make judgments about your life. I hope that you will forgive me and that we can talk. I would like to know what has happened with Victoria. Please call me, Jasper.

"Like hell! I'm not the little doormat I used to be." She said throwing the letter in the drawer under her coffee maker. Out of sight, out of mind. She took her coffee to the chair out back and sat enjoying nature. She knew she wouldn't have long before Mia and the girls started to show up to set up for Deanne's going away bash. Deanne's ex-husband had been spotted in the town before the last that she used to live. It was time for her to move on if she waited much longer his chances of finding her were a lot stronger. Problem was Sydney, she was five and would need to start school next month. Deanne wanted to settle somewhere she could stay a few years. Izzy needed to make a call but she wanted to send her to Forks. No one knew that was where she was from so there was no way of tracing Deanne there. Izzy had already called Tyler who was now the police chief and told him she was sending a friend and her daughter. That the woman's ex had a restraining order keeping him from both the mother and girl, and all his parental rights had been stripped. The friend would have new names but all legal documents in her real name to be filed with the local office. She had gone too long without talking to the pack and needed to check in. Leah had left a message saying if she didn't contact by today she was sending Embry to check on her. Izzy looked at her watch… no time like the present.

Bella paced back and forth with the emergency cell in her hand. She turned it on for the first time in a year and hit the speed dial for Leah. It rang four times before she heard a "Bells?"

A sense of longing washed over Izzy as she answered "Hey Lee"

"Bella I know you don't want to hear this but you need to come home. Even if it's just for a couple days, Billy's sick and he's… asking for you," She paused, "waiting for you."

"Lee you know I can't what if she's close and waiting for me to show. What if she starts killing our people again? Don't ask me to risk more blood on my hands."

"Bella none of that was your fault. Vampires Kill. It's what they do. If anyone is to blame it's the Cullen's for not taking care of the mate." Izzy thought for a minute.

"Lee I'm sending a woman to Forks for protection. I talked to Tyler, her ex is an evil bastard. But he got out of jail because the cops made a mistake. Her daughter was… we'll he hurt her bad she's scared of men. I'm not asking for protection for her but we'll maybe you could take her a pie or something. I'm hoping the Webber's rental next to the station is available. Lee I know it's a lot but her little girl reminds me of Sarah, I have to help her." Izzy said in a rush. She could her Embry and Quil in the back ground discussing quietly.

"Bella," Embry said taking the phone from Leah. "If you come home and vouch for her, I believe the elder's will offer them sanctuary. It has been done before and will be again. Please come Bella say your good-byes to Billy so he can move on the spirit world in peace."

"A few days that is it." Izzy said feeling less like Izzy and more like Bella as she thought of home. Billy, who had never blamed her for the death that she brought to his home, who had loved her as his own and cried with her tears, laughed with her joy, her second father was dying. "I'll call you with the dates but I may want someone to meet us on the road and make the trip with us. Quil probably he will be the least threatening to Sydney."

"It's decided then, call us with the info." Embry said before adding quietly. "This is always your home Bells." Izzy looked out across the water as the dial tone buzzed in her ear. What the hell was she thinking? She would have a lot to explain to Deanne.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I'm posting with a little trepidation… I am not sure if this story is rated correctly and stories are being pulled left and right, right now. I know where I am going with this story will be walking a very fine line. Ultimately, I decided to continue to post and just take my chances.

I also need to apologize for taking so long to post I seem to have gotten lost in the world of reading fanfiction. I had not realized how long it had been. So for fans of my other stories also I will have posts up on those this week.

Chapter 7

"How did you find me?" Jasper asked from his place in the tree line.

"Charlotte. Although, to be fair they are still probably fighting over who should come. Esme thinks it should be her she wants to know your okay. Carlisle thinks Bella may need a doctor." Emmett said with a soft chuckle before adding "Rose thinks it should be her since she isn't going to want to approach Bella she just wants to see you. Honestly, I want to get a glimpse of our girl and I knew you didn't want to wait for this." Emmett said holding up a thick folder. "No one has seen it yet; it was delivered as I was getting in the jeep."

Jasper leaned down grabbing the folder before rearranging on his perch at the top of the tree, knowing Emmett would be joining him on his branch. Jasper looked up and listened when he heard Bella's phone ring, chuckling when he heard a thump then a loud. "Mother fucker! Yeah Mia I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe. Yeah head on over I'm getting in the shower now, coffees on. Just let yourself in. If I'm still in the shower, when you get here send Juan on back to soap my back." She said laughing. Emmett laughed at her noticing Jasper had narrowed his eyes before opening the file in his hand causing Emmett to laugh harder, "Sure act like that wasn't funny."

Jasper looked at the first picture for a minute before reading the page attached; it didn't take long to realize most of the information he already knew. Charlie Swan was divorced with one daughter. Had lived in Forks most of his life except for the four years he was away at college. He trained in profiling which was surprising to Jasper, and at the time of his death he was in the lead of a run for mayor of Forks. He was found dead in the woods after failing to return from a camping trip with his 4 year old grandson, also found dead. Both deaths were ruled animal attacks. His Daughter Isabella Swan was his soul beneficiary on his life policy and his estate.

Jasper studied the picture of the same little boy Bella had pictures of. Charles Ephraim Black, son of Isabella Swan and Jacob Black with whom he resided on the Quileute Reservation. Died just one week after his 4th birthday, his body found mutilated in the woods with that of his deceased grandfather. Jaspers mind was spinning "What type of hell had she been thru? Losing a child and her father." Jasper never had the pleasure of really knowing Chief Swan but he knew his reputation and how people felt about him. His death would have been a hard blow not just to his daughter but to Forks as well.

The next picture seemed to be an older version of Bella she was different around the eyes but there was no denying she was Bella's mother, making the man her step-father. The information on them was a bit different than Jasper expected to find. Both Renee and Phil Dryer's deaths were still open cases. Their bodies were found in what appeared to be a car crash but during the autopsy the coroner found both bodies were void of all blood. Yet, no blood was found in the car either. It was being ruled a homicide.

The woman in the last picture was of someone he knew, Angela Webber. Jasper closed his eyes thinking back to his time at Forks High. Angela had been a sweet girl, unlike the other girls at Forks High. She had impressed him with her genuine caring and kindness. Unlike Bella's other friends she didn't feel an ounce of jealousy or maliciousness'. There had even been a few times when Jasper had been overwhelmed with emotions in class and her concern as she asked if he was okay had endeared her to him. His soft spot for her had been a source of amusement for Emmitt and Rose while it angered Alice. It was with great trepidation he flipped the picture over to find out what had happened to her. Jasper was relieved, the coroner ruled her death an animal attack but based on the findings it appeared she was knocked unconscious before she bleed out. Jasper took comfort in the fact she didn't suffer and probably wasn't in pain. He handed the Emmitt all the previous pages before looking at the next thing Jinks had compiled. Jasper was on the third page when something stopped him in his tracks "Holy Shit!"…..


	8. Chapter 8 The New Bella

Chapter 8

"Emmett will you stay here for a bit, and keep an eye out for anything strange. I need to talk to Carlisle, make sure this says what I think its saying." Jasper said looking at records from Forks Regional Hospital.

Emmett looked concerned "Sure man anything in particular I'm looking for?" he asked getting more comfortable in the tree.

"I don't know I asked Bella what happened to her, why she changed so much, and she said Victoria happened. I don't know what she meant but I can't help thinking that when we killed James but not Victoria we unleashed Hell on that girl." Jasper said taking the rest of the file back from Emmett.

"You think Victoria did all that?" Emmett asked motioning to the file. Jasper took one last look at the house where he could see Bella sitting by the water, coffee in hand, talking on the phone.

"Please trust me DeAnne this place is safe, I used to live on this reservation the people are wonderful and my friend Tyler is the chief of police in town, I will introduce you to everyone and the best part is the reservation is under Indian law for lack of a better way of explaining it. Sydney can go to school under her real name and its closed documents. I'll be there for a few days, you'll stay in my house and you can set roots. I promise I'll introduce you to the most wonderful people! Say you'll go with me let me take you to someplace safe." They could hear Bella begging, before she jumped up doing a little dance.

"I promise we'll head out tomorrow and my friend Quil will meet us on the road, and ride the rest of the way with us. He's a cop on the reservation. Now don't forget 3 this afternoon going away party for you and Syd, clubs closed so everyone is bringing their families. Do you have anything left to pack up?" Bella asked walking back in the house. "Then stay here tonight and we'll leave early." Bella said walking back out with her arms full putting the load on the bench she grabbed a flat sheet she spreading it out over the picnic table. The arranging plates cups and such on the table.

"I'm sure of it." Jasper answered watching Bella

"Did you know she was heading back to La Push." Emmett asked

"No." Jasper replied shortly "I'll be back call me if there is trouble." He said taking one last look before heading back towards his home.

Emmett took advantage of the solitude to take in changes he could see in Bella. Thanking his enhanced senses he was able to see more than just her black hair and the bright blue streaks in it. He could multiple piercings; four maybe five in each ear, the bottom of each gauged rather large, two in her lip, one in her nose, two in her left eyebrow. She had ink on her foot, and some sort of collar that could be seen between the v in her mechanics shirt. "Wolf automotive" Emmett wondered if that meant wolf as in the shifters of La Push. Her child 'little Charlie' was certainly part Indian. She held herself differently, more confidence, she was more graceful he hadn't seen her fall once.

He watched Bella tense as a car could be heard coming down the road she moved around the house but once she saw the truck that had just pulled up next to her she quickly relaxed with a big smile as the driver rolled down the window.

"Hey sugar tits, can we pull around back to make unloading easier? He asked with a big grin and a wink.

"Sure Juan. While Ziggy is setting up can you come help me in the house?" Bella asked already feeling tipsy from the jack and coke she had in her coffee cup.

The one she called Juan nodded before driving on behind the house and parking. The passenger 'Ziggy' shouted his greeting as he lowered the tailgate and started pulling equipment from the truck which between the three of them took no time. Bella and Juan left Ziggy to set up as they headed in side.

Emmett was surprised when he heard Bella say "We gotta make this fast you guys are late and the others should start showing up in the next 20 minutes or so." Hearing the sound of a zipper and pants falling off he couldn't contain the chuckle. Ah Bella, Bella, Bella, a nooner at noon. Emmett could hear more clothes then heard a few kisses before hearing a sign and Juan asking, "Have I ever told you how fucking amazing you taste, I swear I could spend all day.." then Bella interrupt sounding annoyed "Well we don't have all day. Look I don't need romance and foreplay what I need is for you to shut up and drop your pants. I don't want it to be obvious what's going on when the others get here." He then hear Bella gasp before deciding to ignore the obvious quickie going on and check his facebook and see if any of the Forks kids accepted the requests he sent. He had decided to get info on Bella from some of the local gossips if possible.

'Yes." He thought to himself both Lauren and Jessica had accepted his request. Emmett attached the email he already had saved basically asking all kinds of questions making it seem like he was interested in Jessica then asking some info on Bella saying that Esme had asked that if he talked to any of their old friends if he would ask about Bella. Making it seem like it was an afterthought. Now he just had to wait.

Bella and her little friend seemed done because he now heard things moving in the kitchen area the fridge door had just closed when he heard "Izzy wait. Look I don't want to sound like I'm complaining since most guys would be thrilled with this set up but well the thing is. You're always drunk or high when we have sex, sober it doesn't happen. And you always put a stop to anything personal. It would nice if once in a while we had sex you know in a bed. Like a couple. Instead of like two people sneaking around" His voice moved towards what Emmett assumed was the bedroom.

"Look Juan we aren't a couple, we scratch each other's itches and were friends but that's it. That's all it will be." Bella said emotionless

"Why? Because of the guy in the picture, who is he. What's so special about him?" Juan asked getting annoyed "Izzy I want to be with you, I love you, I want to be able to make love to you not just fuck you. I want to wake up with and cook together. I mean shit it's not like he's here, so you're not as important to him, as he is to you. Why are you waiting on someone who abused you?" Emmett cringed at the harshness of his words. Looking though the window he could see the death glare she sent him before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig.

Looking at Juan she said quietly. "You really shouldn't talk out your ass about shit you don't understand."

Juan leaned in pushing Bella against the wall with a hand on each side of her pinning her there. "Then explain it to me." He paused. " Or I'm done."

It was taking everything Emmett had to stay there and not go rip the asshole off of Bella. In his anger he had practically squeezed the branch over his head to the point of breaking.

The pain in Bella's voice made Emmett wish he could take all of her pain on himself. "That man you're talking about WAS my husband and he would have never laid a hand on me." She said pushing Juan away from her. "You want to know why I am the way I am with you? Because sober I wouldn't be able to bring myself to let another man touch me. I won't let you make love to me because I don't love you, every time we FUCK I feel guilty for weeks after words, that's why it's only happened three times. And until you, I had never been with anyone but my husband. And he didn't leave me, he died trying to protecting me and our dead daughter. Never speak about him again." Bella finished with a growl picking up the hot dogs and hamburger patties she turned to head outside. She stopped at the door never looking back and said "Now I'm done." Then she pushed through the door noticing that the others had started to arrive.

Juan came out of the house with an arm load of food setting it on the table for Bella and Mia he headed over to help Ziggy finish setting up the sound equipment in less than five minutes the music was going the food cooking and everyone was there; dancing, laughing, and enjoying DeAnne and Sydney's party.

Bella had changed while she was inside and was know wearing a bikini top and jean daisy dukes, Emmett could see the corset piercings she had on each of her sides, the big wings she had down her back that disappeared under her shorts she had a tribal tattoo on her arm and paw prints that circled her belly button she had the face of a russet colored on the back of her neck just above the teeth marks on her neck.

Emmett was experiencing the closest thing to shock a vampire could. Bella had lost her husband and child, as well as her father. Emmett could understand needing to leave and make a new life for herself, even becoming someone new. He tried to imagine how he would feel if Rosie was killed and just thinking it had him wanting to bury his face in her soft curls and stay there forever. Was it any wonder she hated them for bringing vampires into her life?


	9. Chapter 9 Answers and Assumptions

AN: A heads up the song I picture Izzy dancing to is Akon Ft Snoop Dog's I wanna fuck you.

Chapter 9

Jasper could hear the arguing as he reached the house again the feeling that this was a bad idea washed over him. As he walked in the arguing stopped within ten seconds his arms were full of the Cullen women.

"In case you didn't know you were missed." Carlisle chuckled, drawing Jaspers attention reminding him why he left Bella's house.

Letting go of the ladies Jasper pulled the folded file out of his back pocket. "Carlisle I need your medical knowledge. I need to know if this is saying what I think it is." He said finding the pages of medical records and handing them to Carlisle.

Carlisle took his time reading carefully until he got to the last page he dropped the file on the table before closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose a stress habit from his human days that had carried over.

At his reaction Rose grabbed the pages reading a bit confused. "Carlisle?" Rose asked her anxiety spiking on the last page.

"I'm right aren't I?" Jasper asked taking in Carlisle's regret and sadness washing over him. Carlisle nodded an affirmative to Jasper. Jasper's anger immediately overwhelmed him "Mother fucker!" He yelled punching a hole in the wall before sliding down it, his head in his hands.

"Carlisle what does it say?" Esme asked stunned by Jaspers violent outburst.

"Bella was admitted into the hospital after an… " He paused at the fail safe excuse for a vampire attack "animal attack." Carlisle said sarcastically "She was 34 week pregnant but during the attack sustained substantial damage to her abdomen and womb she was brought in…" Carlisle faded off unable to finish.

"Childless." Jasper said looking at Esme and Rose. "She had her child ripped out of her by a vampire. Her husband was pronounced dead at the scene. But if you keep reading you'll see to save her life they had to perform a hysterectomy on her at 31 years old. Even if she were to fall in love again she will never have children! Her whole life was taken from her. Why, for what reason would a vampire go through all this trouble? "Char sat next to Jasper trying to offer him comfort.

Peter had moved to pick up the file ignoring the medical records and quickly reading the other information before handing it over to Carlisle.

Peter looked around the room before saying sarcastically "How about a recap, get everyone up to speed. Some tracker takes a liking to Izzy, follows her across country, Jasper takes him out but somewhere along the way you all miss that Goldie Locks is his MATE!"

"Edward didn't see anything about their bond to suggest they were mated." Carlisle said defensively.

"Because you always trust your golden boy, right? That night of Izzy's party it was Edward's bloodlust that caused Jasper to attack her. He is not blameless." Charlotte popped off

Esme looked at Jasper "Is that true?"

Jasper looked up and shrugged "I was hit with everyone's thirst, except Carlisle of course. When Edward's lust hit it was like a tidal wave, and his emotions were very mixed. Edward wasn't trying to protect his love he was protecting his singer blood. He wanted her. Bad. His emotions towards her before that night had changed since James attack. He wasn't so much protective of her he as was possessive. I just chocked it up to him being young and afraid to lose her. Alice was almost as bad, she had been smug all night but I didn't understand it but now I think she knew it was going to happen and it gave her the excuse the needed to get rid of me. I just don't know why."

"Okay so everyone knows Jasper been Eddie's and pixie bitches scapegoat. Back to business." Peter said waving the file. "So mated vampire wanting revenge, people in Izzy's life dying left and right. I guessing it started here" Peter said putting one of the pictures on the living room table.

"Chief Swan" Jasper said standing up "Found in woods with his," jasper dug through the pictures pulling out the picture of little Charlie "grandson, Charles Ephram Black. He had just turned four and he was on his first camping trip with his grandfather. I can't see the wolves letting them go unprotected into the forest if they knew of a threat. "

"So precious," Rose said looking at the picture of the child."You can see Bella in him." She finished sadly.

"Her mother and step father" Jasper said pulling another picture "And Angela Webber all vampire attacks. And from her medical records we know her husband was killed too. So I'm actually amazed she ever agreed to talk to me at all." Jasper said as his phone beeped.

Jasper looked down at a number he didn't know a smile spreading on his face at the message from Bella "I'm buzzing but I'll talk but we have to be quiet I'll have roommates tonight. Around midnight. Izzy"

"She's willing to talk to me." He said looking up "I think I should head back." He said starting for the door.

"Hold it cowboy." Charlotte said with a grin "Unless you want her to know you've spent the last 48 hours hanging out in her trees like the big ape you acted like the other day you might want to take a shower, change clothes." Jasper nodded as she pulled a leaf out of his hair with an eyebrow raised. "Peter and I are going hunting. We'll be back by morning." He kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the bathroom.

Esme waited until Peter and Charlotte left and the water was turned on before telling Carlisle "I want to see her, I'll stay in the trees. But I need to see she okay." She finished as she moved towards the door Carlisle grabbed her arm to stop her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Carlisle said looking up towards the bathroom.

"Carlisle, I love you. But I am starting to believe Edward and Alice sacrificed that girl for some reason. I listened when you told me to follow Edward's wishes and Alice's visions but I won't go against my instincts again. Something is very wrong with all of this. Now I want to see the girl we abandoned. I can follow Jasper's scent to her without you." Esme said pulling her arm out of Carlisle's hand and running through the door and across the pasture into the woods.

Carlisle stood in shock as Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder. "Follow her I'll explain to Jasper." Carlisle nodded to her then quietly made his way out side to follow her.

Scrscrscrscrscrscrscsrcrscrscrscrsc

"Come on out, Esme I can smell you." Emmett said with a chuckle. "If you come up here you get a good view, but I gotta warn you she is nothing like the girl we loved."He said holding his hand down to help her up.

"Where is she?" Esme asked quietly taking in the loud music and dancing.

Emmett smoothed her hair before answering. "She's in the house putting her friend's little girl to bed ." Esme took in the scene half dress women although really everyone was in bikinis, swim trunks. They all looked close to being drunk. After a few minutes of waiting they saw a slip of girl came running out of the house up to where the d.j. was set up. She leaned over provocatively running her finger down his chest stopping at his crotch then she laughed as she turned running to the tables at the edge of the party as the song changed. As the song started everyone started cheering "Izzy" as she pulled an older man in his early 40's up and started dancing with him. Emmett started laughing as he heard the lyrics _"I see you winding and grinding up on that pole I know I see you looking at me and you Already know I wanna fuck you_" It looked like she was turning the old man into her own personal stripper pole. Half way through the song he started laugh put his hands up and backed off their make shift dance floor, only to cause an obviously tipsy Bella to grab one of the girls and start dancing even more provocatively than she was with the man.

Emmett was so engrossed in watching Bella he never noticed when Carlisle pulled himself up into the tree just in time to see Bella stick her tongue down the woman's throat. "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Emmett said clearly amused by the new Bella.

"She looks so different." Carlisle said quietly. "That tattoo on her shoulder is a Quileute tribal tattoo, Ephraim's wife had one. Bella is an imprint." He explained quietly, everything making more sense to him in his head.

"I was hoping Rose was joking when she said you were all here." Jasper said surprising them all.

"I just wanted to see her," Esme said watching Bella push the woman up against the side of the house out of view of the party goers. "She's so lost."

Carlisle ran a hand down his face he whispered quietly "She's not lost, she's surviving. She's an imprint the way Ephraim described it to me it's the same as being mated. The loss she feels at all times must be oppressive. Just making it thru the day must be torture."

Emmett popped off trying to lighten the mood "What's torture is that bikini! Jasper you should love that thing… freakin rebel flag bikini… sha-wing" he said in a Wayne's World interpretation. "All tatted out, pierced and all kinds of hot mess! No wonder you've been watching her for days."

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett "I don't mean to be a dick but ya'll need to go. We can't all be out here like this. She would hate your being here." Carlisle nodded as he to Esme's hand leading her down the tree. Emmett gave Jasper a fist pump before throwing back over his shoulder "Enjoy the show looks like Bella may screw that girl on the air conditioner." He said laughing. Jasper's eyes landed on Bella face deep in a red head. Jasper groaned trying to make himself to close his eyes and not watch, but somehow he just couldn't stop watching.


	10. Chapter 10 Izzy's Story

Chapter 10 Talk and Answers

The party had long since ended and Izzy and Mia had just finished cleaning. Izzy looked around at the five large bags of trash deciding she would ask Jasper to take them out since honestly it's not like he gets tired. "Leave them." She said as Mia was bending to pick up two bags, "I'll deal with them tomorrow I'm beat."

"Thank God!" Mia said with relief as she straightened up. "What time are you heading out tomorrow?"

Izzy quietly closed the door to the bedroom hoping to keep from waking Deanne and Sydney. She turned rubbing her neck before answering. "Whenever Quil gets here. I was planning on just meeting him closer but he has never been to Texas. He wanted to see where I'm hiding." She said with a sad chuckle.

"Well if you change your mind and want more help driving, you know where I am." Mia said opening the door to head home.

Izzy laughed picturing Mia trying to drive the U-Haul. "I'll keep that in mind. Night" she said with a smile closing the door. Looking at the clock she realized if she hurried she had just enough time to get a quick shower before Jasper got there. Although, she was for the life of her still trying to figure out why she even text him in the first place, she was still mad at him. If she was honest with herself she knew she wasn't really mad but for some reason felt disappointed with the way Jasper acted, and with the way she acted in response. Izzy shook her head as she rinsed out her shampoo, 'A blow torch?' she thought 'really? That was the best she could come up with. Izzy turned off the water, stepping out she caught a glimpse of herself in the steamy mirror. She had grown accustomed to how she now looked it no longer took her by surprise but she couldn't help wondering what Jasper thought when he saw the new her. Pushing the thought aside she toweled off quickly and dressed knowing he would be here any minute.

Izzy grabbed a soda from the fridge and a joint before heading to the chairs outside to sit and watch the water. She always found it so relaxing out here. It made her feel like she wasn't as far from home after all. Knowing there was a spot just like this behind the house Jake and her had made their home. She lit her joint and waited. Her thoughts thinking of home and all that had happened, something she usually wouldn't allow herself to think about.

She knew Jasper was behind her even though he hadn't made a sound. It was a weird sense she has had since. She turned enough to catch his eye and motioned for him to take the other seat. She noticed he looked nervous as he sat down. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry about the other night Be… Izzy. I had no right to react as I did, or make any assumptions about your life. Especially in your home, it was so far beyond rude I don't even know what to call it. It was very regrettable." He said apologetically.

Izzy expelled the breath she had been holding. "Well, when you apologize, you do it thoroughly don't you?" she said with a chuckle "I acted regrettably also. How about we just forget it happened?" she took one last drag before flicking her joint into the water trying to think how to start. She knew he would understand if she explained she just couldn't figure out why she even cared if he understood or not. She hadn't seen him in years and even then they were acquaintances' at best. Why did she so compelled to tell him everything?

"You obviously know about the wolves so that makes things easier. Just so you know Jacob would have said the same thing you did, had he seen a marked imprint alone without protection. He also would feel that wolf didn't deserve to live." She finished sadly.

Playing with the label on her soda she continued making a point not to look at Jasper. "When you guys left I was…" Izzy paused looking for the right word. "Heartbroken. Forget the whole hours lost in the wet woods thing. I felt like someone had died. I didn't just lose the boy I loved I lost my whole family, the life I thought I would have, my future. You have to understand" she said pulling her legs under her. "Renee was very loving but a terrible parent. She was so scatterbrained I had to learn to pay the bills because she would forget. I had to go to the store because she always came home with junk food not staples like milk or eggs. Charlie didn't fight for me, when she left he just let her. I only saw him during the summer and honestly I was as grown up as him. He tried he did and he was wonderful in his own awkward way. Edward pulled me into your family and suddenly there were parent figures concerned with my well-being, was I hungry, did I need injuries mended, did I do my homework or need help. My parents were so lacking that for the first time I got a glimpse of what having a parent should be like. I was no longer an only child I had brothers and sisters. Everyone treated me like a sister, to an extent you did to. Alice was my best friend! Being an old soul I'd never had a best friend before other than Renee. Rosalie was like that older sister who is away at college she doesn't like you but she's still your sister and you still love her. And Emmett," she paused grasping for the words. "I felt the most betrayed by him, still do. I never really felt good enough to belong with Edward but I thought if it didn't work no matter what I would always have Emmett and Alice. I couldn't believe Edward when he said I was just a distraction and that the family didn't want me. I was sure I would get in my truck, go to the house and Emmett would be waiting outside to tell me Edward was just being Emo again. Then I got lost and spent 12 hours in those fucking woods and I realized Alice should have seen I needed help but she didn't come. Emmett would have come looking for me when Charlie called concerned because I didn't come home. But no one came, and I knew then I had been abandoned just as Edward said. All my life I always felt out of place but with the Cullens was the closest I had ever felt to fitting in, and they left me. They tossed me away like a shirt with a lip print on it, worse actually because I wasn't even worth trying to salvage." She took a drink and looked at Jasper for the first time.

"How did you get home?" He asked quietly mindful to only address something she had told him not one of the hundred other questions he had after reading that file. Information he shouldn't know.

Izzy smiled fondly "Charlie sent out a search party and called Billy Black asking if he could send so help from the res. Billy called the alpha of the wolf pack Sam asking him to send the wolves out looking. They had a better chance of finding me with their enhanced sense of smell, hearing and eyesight. By the time Sam found me I had been lost in the woods for just over 12 hours, I had fallen a lot and gotten hurt. Who am I kidding? I told myself I would be honest with you." she said shaking her head "I had just plain given up. I was curled up in a ball, and after raining for 6 hours I was just laying in a puddle of freezing water but I didn't have the will to get up. How stupid is that? At 17 I had let a stupid boy make me feel so unloved and undeserving and I was okay with just laying there until I died that was my brilliant plan. Sam found me he smelt the blood first, and then heard me muttering over and over _'He's gone. He left me.' _He was afraid I had been bitten at first, then he realized it was my hands bleeding from falling so much. Sam carried me home to my father. They said I was in shock but four months later I was still an empty shell. It was like I was mourning a death. I put Charlie through so much during that time." She shook her head sadly. "I liked like to think I made up for it though." She said with a smile as she watched the lightning bugs.

"What changed?" he asked her.

"I started spending time with Jacob down on the reservation. Sometimes Quil and Embry would hang out with us. Jacob was so unassuming; I would just sit there quietly not saying much as he worked on a car he was restoring. He would chatter away as if everything was normal and I wasn't sitting there trying to hold myself together." Jasper interrupted "What do you mean hold yourself together?" he asked brow furrowed in confusion.

Bella looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how to describe it, to be honest it feels somewhat similar to how I feel with Jake gone only it is more intense now. At the time though it felt like the worst thing in the world. It was almost as if a part of my chest was missing, there were times I had to wrap my arms around myself, like this." She demonstrated for him. "Because I was afraid I would literally come apart if not. It was worse when someone mentioned the Cullens, it was sharper, like a stabbing pain. But that has nothing on the pain from losing your imprint. Did I tell you about that?" She asked suddenly

He shook his head no.

"The spirit warrior chooses his mate by imprinting on them. Once he has imprinted the spirit warrior will be whatever the imprint needs, usually the imprint happens the first time the spirit warrior lays eyes on his imprint after his first shift." She said not sure if she was sharing too many secrets or not, but couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Usually," he asked "but not always?"

"Jake and I were different he had been a spirit warrior for months before he imprinted on me. The tribal elders didn't know what to make of it but they came up with two theories. The first is that since Jacob was the rightful Alpha that unlike the others he had the ability to choose his imprint, I mean he had had feelings for me since we were kids. But I'm more inclined to believe the second theory which is that when Jake first shifted he couldn't imprint on me because my spirit was still so damaged but as I healed not only was Jake what I needed but I grew into what he needed to make his wolf stronger and more grounded, it was at that point he was able to imprint on me. Taha Aki knew we would be stronger together than apart, that our spirits should be as one when I healed. Jake fought so hard for me before the imprint that he would only fight that much more after. I believe if I understand correctly the best way to compare it is that it is for vampires the difference between simply mated and Soul Mated. If a spirit warrior imprints it is a soul bond. Not all warriors imprint, and my warrior was the strongest, the Alpha." Izzy said with pride. "I don't know if Jake picked me or the spirits did but for twelve years we led our pack well."

Jasper closed his eyes as he let the pride and love Izzy felt wash over him. Looking at her he said with understanding "You became Quileute. But not just in name but in spirit, they are not your husband's people but yours." He said reverently with a new understanding of her loss.

She smiled sadly, "Of course I did, my husband was the Alpha, in time the next Chief and he would have taken his place among the council of Elders. I was a paleface. I had to prove to the tribe that didn't know about the truth of the spirit warriors that I was worthy to be the wife of the Chief. My son was to be Chief after Jake; I not only learned but accepted their beliefs, customs and language. As Jacob's wife it was my place to teach our children our ways so that one day they may claim their place not just because it was their birthright but that they may lead with honor and wisdom." Izzy stared at the water unseeing lost in though.

"So how did you get from there to here?" Jasper asked motioning to the cabin Izzy now called home.

Izzy leaned over and opened the lid on the ice chest next to the chairs and grabbed a beer. She opened it and proceeded to drink the whole thing before answering. "It was about six months after the Cullen's left. A red- headed vampire, Victoria started playing with the wolves, testing for weaknesses in their patrols around our land. Trying to find a place where could she breach the parameter. At first Sam and the others didn't know what she wanted until they described her and I knew it was Victoria. We figured out she was after me after I told them about James, and fleeing to Phoenix. They thought it was amusing how I gave you the slip." Izzy said with an apologetic shrug. "The whole almost dying thing was not amusing at all."

Jasper let out a big laugh at his own expense. "I bet they did." He said shaking his head. "How long did she spend trying to get through the defenses." He asked his military mind going to work.

"About a year, then she just disappeared. Like she got bored or something, now I know she was just waiting for us to get comfortable and relax our guard." Izzy shook her head in anger "Twelve years!" she spat. "That bitch waited twelve years to come back. We hadn't completely dropped our guard but me personally I hadn't thought of her in years. Jake had, but not me. We hadn't even had any nomads come through in four years. My son Little Charlie had just turned four and dad was going to take him on his first camping trip just like he did for me and Jake when we turned four." Izzy thought back to that morning that changed her life forever. "Jake scouted the area that morning, there were no signs of vampires. He also went through and checked the site around midnight Charlie and little Charlie both safe and sound asleep. Jake went back through on his way back in at six and both were dead. Charlie died protecting my son. Ever the prepared cop he emptied two whole clips and it didn't do a thing to help them. She played with little Charlie, Jake didn't want me to know but I overheard him and Sam talking. Victoria's along with another scent was all over the place. Sam and Quil had to go back and move their bodies so it would look like an animal attack. Jake couldn't do it, I had to ID both of them. It was like Jake was paralyzed as we were standing there and they lifted the sheets and Jake couldn't look up." Izzy's mask cracked along with her voice and Jasper could see a bit of the old Bella as tears slid down her cheek. The sadness, despair, and pain coming from Bella kept hitting Jasper in tidal waves.

"Bella" Jasper said softly "You can stop you don't have to tell me anymore." taking her hand gently. She looked up and for the first time since he saw her in that dark club all traces of her new personality were gone it was just the sweet Bella he used to know.

"If I stop now, that's it I can't do this again." She admitted shamefully as if there was something wrong with her for not wanting to relive this pain again. Jasper nodded wishing she wouldn't go on, but hoping that the concern and empathy he was sending her would help some. "Thanks" she said quietly as she nodded before going back to picking at the label on her ignored soda.

"It got bad, it went on for about two months. Twelve people total, well thirteen actually. She managed to get onto the reservation a couple times. She had two other vampires helping her. After the funeral, Angela Webber from Forks High came out to the house brought some food. Angela always knew what I needed; she was the only one I stayed friends with when I switched to school on the reservation senior year. She just lay down on the bed next to me and held my hand. She didn't say a word no bull shit platitudes or crap about God's will or better places just the comfort of knowing she wasn't going to let go of my hand until I was ready. She stayed in bed with me for two days, and then stayed with us a few more but eventually she had to get back to work. They got her from her parents house pulled her to the woods but somewhere along the way she was knocked out, the medical examiner didn't think she felt it. The think she took a walk in the woods behind her parent's house but we all know that's bull shit. Renee and Phil, they caused them to wreck the car then drained them. We were so stupid we moved all the imprints and kids to one house furthest of the pack houses from the treaty line. Jake had left two of the younger wolves at the house because he wanted to keep them away from danger and the leaches would have to come across the whole res to get to us. They came from the fucking ocean right to the back of the house. Killed Brady and Colin the two wolves left behind Emily, Sue, and Claire she was Brady's imprint but she was just eleven. They took Sarah." Bella said as the pain surged over Jasper again. Bella looked so lost as her eyes finally came into focus as they landed on Jaspers face. "My daughter." Bella finished. Suddenly hitting Jasper with anger unlike anything he had felt before. If anger were a flame he was being engulfed in an inferno.

"She used Sarah to draw me out only to kill her in front of me. Jake found us but it was him against three as the other wolves were trying to get there. All the while he was trying to protect me and the baby. Two minutes, if Quil and Embry would have been there two minutes sooner Jake would still be alive, my unborn child would still be alive and Victoria wouldn't have gotten away. I still don't understand it Victoria told me when she was holding Sarah that originally she wanted a mate for a mate. Edward killed hers so she was going to kill me, so Edward would know her pain. Then she realized since Edward left me I wasn't his mate but a pet!" Bella yelled "All this death and destruction and I wasn't even his mate. The Victoria decided that it would be better revenge for me to know how it feels to lose everything to lose my mate. WHAT! THE! FUCK!" Bella yelled again as she paced back and forth in front of Jasper getting more and more agitated until Jasper had to start calming her emotions.

Bella took a deep breath settling herself and the mask was back hiding the gentle Bella, Jasper watched in fascination it was a strange thing to behold as she retreated behind her new identity "I get being pissed about your mate she wanted revenge." Izzy said in a deathly calm voice "I get it I want revenge! What the hell kind of monster preys on pregnant women and innocent children. The Quileute had nothing to do with James death. She should have gone after the Cullens but since they abandon me she directed all her vengeance on us. And because of my involvement with the Cullens I brought death to my people. So when Victoria disappeared again while I was in the hospital I decided I would leave draw Victoria away from our people. That was three years ago and I haven't been back since. Someday I will have the power to get my own revenge for all she's taken from me." Izzy finished the promise in her voice making the hair on the back of Jasper's neck stand up. 'Heaven help us all if she asks for my help', Jasper thought 'After hearing what she's been through, I won't have the strength to turn her down.'

"So what now? You have this big U-Haul out front what's happening now?" Jasper asked fearing that his finding her was driving her to relocate again.

"I'm taking my friend Deanne and her daughter to the reservation to protect them, her ex is a bastard and is looking for them. On the res utilities and school enrollment are not public record. Quil will be here tomorrow to help us drive up. Plus, I kind of have to go back for a few days anyway." She said nervously

"Why? Victoria could be waiting for you to come back." He said his mind already running scenarios.

"Jacob's father is on his death bed he is asking for me. I have to go. He never blamed me for his son's death, his grandchildren's. I have to go make peace with him so he may move on to the spirit world. I have to do this for Billy." She said crying.

"I want to ask your permission to do something or a couple things." He said understanding there was no way she wouldn't make this trip. "Anyways I need to tell you something that may ruin this tentative friendship we have going."

"I'm listening" she said opening another beer.

"Edward didn't kill James, I did. He was too experienced of a fighter Edward couldn't take him. I killed him and Rose helped me burn him. Edward was busy sucking your blood at the time. All this vengeance is because of me. My actions against her mate." he said letting Izzy soak in what he just said.

Izzy shook her head "No it's not. James wanted me and Edward presented me as his mate. He dangled me out there like a juicy steak. You may have finished it but it's still on mine and Edwards heads. You saved me. What did you want to ask?" she asked leaving no room for further debate.

"I have a friend who is a tracker, best I've ever seen, better than James. I'd like to start looking for Victoria, clean up my mess and maybe give you some peace of mind. Two I'd like to follow you to Forks just in case you need me. If not I'll stay hidden."

Izzy thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No on Forks after everything I can't justify a friendship with you to them."

"Does that mean yes on tracking Victoria." He asked getting excited.

"On one condition, I want her brought back to me I want a say in how she dies." Izzy said the ice back in her voice.

"It's too dangerous something could happen she'd get loose and could kill you. I won't take that risk just because you don't care about your life doesn't mean I'm willing to gamble with it." Jasper said angrily.

Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and countered "Then change me. Train me. Give me the tools to go after her myself. Like you said my life doesn't mean shit."

Jasper looked at her like the crazy person she sounded like "Maybe not to you but it means something to me." While in the back of his mind he was considering it. It would give him more time to convince her she still had a place in the world. "We will talk when you get back, but honestly you're sounding like you're a few cards short of a full deck."

Izzy smirked at him before popping off as she headed for the door. "Oh no worries will talk about this again. See you when I get back. Hey" she said turning towards him walking backwards "I bet if you're not willing to do it the perv will." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively as she slipped through the door and out of sight.

Jasper ran his hand through his hair. "Holy shit what have I just gotten myself into?" he thought before heading home. She was right about one thing Peter understood revenge and would have no problem turning her. For some reason the idea of Peter's venom coursing through her veins sickened him, while the idea of his own delighted him. What the hell was going on?


	11. Chapter 11 If She had only known

An... Sooo I went back thru and realized I had messed up the timeline some so I have edited three of the chapters and will be re uploading them soon. Sorry.

Chapter 11

She knew she had done the smart thing calling Quil having him meet her on the other side of Dallas. Four hours on the road, with the window down would insure no traces of Jasper's scent would linger on her. There was a small part of her that felt she was betraying what was left of her family by even speaking to him. Although, she felt like she could trust him for some reason. She hadn't been joking when she asked for Victoria, she had almost four years to imagine all the things that you could possible do to a vampire.

Izzy laid in bed staring at the ceiling, knowing Jasper had to be close. She felt way too calm and could feel his influence. It was almost as if she felt a blanket of peace wrapped around her and for once she finally felt a bit of safety. She hadn't felt this secure in years. It was something she didn't understand but was too grateful to question as she had been sleeping soundly for the first time since this whole nightmare began. Izzy's hand shook as she lit a joint thinking about the last time she had been truly happy.

_Three and a half years ago. _

_Bella loved these mornings. Sure being on bed rest wasn't fun(,) but soon they would be welcoming another little boy to their family. Though, hopefully he'll wait a few more weeks to make an appearance. She smiled looking down at her belly and slightly rubbed it, as she was pulled from her musings by the sweet voice of her daughter._

"Momma, can I watch cartoons with you?" Bella looked at her daughter and pulled back the covers with a smile.

"_Of course, angel-bug," she replied getting comfortable with her daughter. She was the perfect mix of her parents, Bella's temperament and Jacob's eyes and russet skin. She truly had the look of a child of both worlds. _

_Sara curled up against Bella. Her small hand covering Bella's where it rested on her swollen belly. Both enjoying the quiet they knew would be broken the moment the boys came back in from the garage. Enjoying the closeness, Bella drifted off to sleep while running her fingers through Sara's long curls. _

_Bella woke later alone the typical sounds of their house drifting into their room. Slowly getting up she followed the laughter to the kitchen. Leaning against the door she watched her family. Sara was standing on a chair rolling biscuits as Jake put the sausage and gravy on the table. Sara looked so teeny next to Jake. Little Charlie was sitting at the table next to Grandpa Billy who was patiently showing the small boy how to knot fishing line. Little Charlie was the first to see Bella. _

"_Look mommy! Pappy is learning me knots for my trip with Papa!" Bella chuckled kissing Charlie's head. _

"_He's Teaching you not learning you," Bella said before praising him. "That is one of the best knots I've seen." His little face beamed with pride, making him look like at carbon copy of Jake. _

_She moved behind Jake hugging him from behind as she kissed his back. Jake placed the rolls on the oven then turned to Bella. He gently picked her up and placed her on the counter. Moving to stand between her legs he was now at eye level with her. "Did you nap long enough? You look more rested." _

_She nodded as his hand caressed her neck as he angled her chin up to kiss her. Bella is quickly swept away in Jacobs touch, his feel, his taste. It was just them, until she was reminded by the__interruption of small giggles. _

"_Not in front of the children," Billy joked covering Charlie's little eyes._

"_Hey Kido!" Charlie Swan called, letting himself into his daughters home. _

"_In the Kitchen, Dad," Bella called back. _

_Charlie came through the door and headed straight to his daughter. Having become much more comfortable with each other over the years he gave her a kiss on the check "You look good Bells."_

"_Thanks Dad. Lunch is almost ready then you boys can head out," she said before smiling at Charlie who was already talking a mile a minute at his grandfather._

Izzy hardened after replaying the memories. If she knew that would be their last day as a family, she would have made the night last forever. It was the last time she held her son or hugged her father. That was the last night she made love to Jacob. She would never cuddle peacefully with her daughter again. The loss of her brother would shatter Sara's safe world. Izzy would never have a chance to listen to Billy and Charlie banter again. The next morning, their hearts would be broken. That morning marked the first in a string of deaths that would eventually kill the spirit of Bella and allowed the slow birth of Izzy.

Izzy learned to live with the pain to which she secretly started planning her revenge on the responsible parties. She wasn't joking around when she said she wanted Victoria's head. Izzy balled her first and thought of how the fun would truly begin once Victoria was in her clutches.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: It may seem like this jumps from present to past tense but really its Izzy doing a lot of thinking while taking care of things…

Chapter 12

Izzy paid for their gas, snacks, phones and medicine for Sydney. Seeing a stuffed wolf on the shelf she grabbed it and tossed it on the counter with the rest of the stuff. She hoped Sydney would be comforted by it; Sara had always wanted a stuffed animal to cuddle when she was sick.

Sydney had started throwing up outside of Dallas, since they were so close to the meeting place Deanne had told Izzy to just drive on, they could get her medicine there. It was one of those big truck stops with a hotel next to it. Sydney had since fallen asleep and when they got to the stop Deanne had moved her sleeping daughter to her car that they were towing behind the truck.

Izzy was adding drinks and snacks to the cooler for the tow car. That way anything De and Syd might need would be right there. She had also picked up some prepaid phones, less chance of tracking toss phones. They had to get to Washington without leaving any paper trails or digital trails. Calls bouncing off cell towers could be traced by Deanne's ex, if that happened all of this would be for nothing.

Deanne had decided Sydney would be more comfortable stretched out in the car. Plus it would give her a chance to get used to Quil in little doses. Izzy understood why Sydney would be scared of Quil she just hoped his child like nature would win her over. She deserved to feel safe and loved. She dreaded going back to LA Push but for this child she would put her guilt aside, if the council granted them asylum then the girl had a decent shot at having a good life. Putting what happened behind her as much as possible.

Izzy quietly opened the driver side door and put the cooler in the front seat. She quietly explained the phones to Deanne and that the number to the phone she would have was already programmed in. Izzy quietly slipped the stuffed wolf next to Sydney on the seat. When Quil got there they would head out, but if either of them needed anything or for them to stop, call or honk the horn. The plan was to drive straight through to Denver stop for the night then make it the rest of the way. It was a 35-hour drive but between her and Quil they could do it no problem.

The longer it was taking Quil to show up, the more nervous she got. She looked different now and she knew Quil would be able to tell just how out there she had gotten with the drugs. Weed wouldn't bother him but if he smelled something else he would have plenty to say. She just needed to get into town, get Sydney and Deanne safe, and say good-bye to Billy. She owed him that much for destroying family, his life. She didn't like spending time with her own thoughts, so she climbed into the back of the truck, lit a joint and anxiously waited for her past to meet the new her.

She didn't have long to wait until the driver side door opened and Quil stuck his head in. Taking one look at Bella he laughed. "Could you be any higher if you tried? Damn girl you are a hot mess." Izzy laughed before throwing herself into Quil's arms.


	13. Chapter 13 Home Again

Revenge Served Cold

_**AN: Let's be honest it's been forever because real life has been kicking my ass. Not to mention the whole having this story stolen and then they started adding chapters to it. The thief took it in a bad direction too. Seriously, I wasn't sure if I wanted to post anymore on ff until I got a very encouraging pm from the girl who originally found my stories being used elsewhere and let me know. She said if I gave up and don't finish my story my way, then why did I bother fighting with the other sites to get the plagiarized stories pulled. So I am posting this chapter to see if I even have any readers left. To any of you still waiting on me I'm sorry I let it get to me and gave up for a while. Also a warning My beta's father just passed away so any mistakes are all on me. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 13

It really shouldn't have surprised Izzy when Quil imprinted on Deanne but it did. Though, if she was being honest it was a relief. Now she could rest easy knowing the two would be taken care of, they would be safe. With Quil as a father figure to Sydney the girl would get to experience healthy fatherly love and hopefully be able to heal the harm caused by her sperm donor.

Quil and Izzy had decided to wait for a while before telling Deanne about the imprint, wolves and weirdness that was in store for her in La Push. They were just about to enter Forks and Quil could already see the seams holding Bella together straining. She had become very quiet and withdrawn the closer they got to home. Without comment Quil pulled into the police station as they had planned. Although, Quil didn't think it was necessary to involve local law enforcement. Bella had stood firm believing human and legal issues required human resolutions. Obviously this man would never get past the wolves but if law enforcement could head him off before he made it to the reservation the better for all involved.

Bella had decided to speak to Rachel about giving Deanne the Black homestead. Bella knew she would never be able to live there again. She hated knowing the home she had loved so dearly sat empty and alone. Rachel never wanted the house preferring to make her home with Paul in the small home he had built before they had met. They lived just down the road from the Black house which would make the inclusion of Deanne into the pack easier. Baby steps would definitely be needed with her.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts as Quil turned off the truck. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag preparing to face part of her past. She startled to realize Quil was probably planning to join them in their meeting with Chief Crowley. It probably hadn't dawned on him that he couldn't. Quickly Bella stopped him from leaving the truck so she could talk to him privately.

"You can't come into the office with us. I know you want to help her do this, but you can't." Bella voiced bracing for the objection she knew would come.

"Why? She is going to be upset, reliving all that again. It's my job to comfort her. She's my imprint!" he stated as if that gave him every right to join them.

Sympathetic she explained, "But she doesn't know that. She just met you, all she knows is she feels an attraction for you. It wouldn't make sense to her or Chief Crowley why you are present for such a personal meeting. One that as far as they know has nothing to do with you at all. Dee won't feel comfortable telling Tyler what she needs to with you there and he needs all the information possible. It could hinder his ability to legally protect her. She needs that protection. Sydney needs it." Bella's eyes pleading him to be reasonable, knowing what she was asking would be in direct conflict with every instinct he had. If Deanne got upset he would feel a pull to comfort her, but it would confuse her if he tried. Bella understood how to deal with the special challenges that came with an imprint. She still remembered the right buttons to push and decided to push one.

"Dee needs to know Sydney is safe and comfortable. She needs that piece of mind to do what she has to. Sydney can't be in the office and I need to be with Dee. I need you with Syd, she is used to you now. And knowing she wasn't with a complete stranger would help Dee. I don't trust any of the people in there not to scare her. Please Quil, you'll be close enough to help her if she needs but I think she'll surprise you with how strong she really is." Bella promised hoping he would concede once he realized the importance of her request.

She didn't have long to wait before he gave a nod of acceptance. Relieved they were in agreement she patted his arm and exited the truck. Stretching she looked at car to see Deanne checking pages in a folder. Sydney having already gotten out of the car, was making her way towards Bella. She had a death grip on her backpack and wolf, her little eyes taking in everything around her as she slipped her small hand into Izzy's.

The foursome quietly made their way into the station, looking around Bella was surprised at the lack of familiar faces. Thankful she had thought to call Tyler a couple hours ago with a heads up on their arrival, she could see he was already in his office.

"We're here to see the Chief. He is expecting us, my name is Izz… um Bella Black." she addressed the young officer she had never seen before.

"I'll let him know you're here. If you'll have a seat." he pointed to the lobby without looking up from his newspaper. Bella nodded and turned to see the others already moving to comply. Quil whispered to the little girl receiving a nod in return. Bella watched in amazement as the girl pulled a coloring book and crayons from her bag. She took a spot at the kids table making room to share the book with the large man.

Enjoying the sight of Quil folded in half at a child size table coloring Bella glanced at Deanne. Although, she was nervous about the meeting she still liked seeing her daughter relaxed around a man. At first she had been very apprehensive of the giant, but Izzy's trust in him had eased her mind considerably. His adoration of Izzy and his gentleness with Sydney had helped more. Though she would always be a bit cautious with men around her daughter, she truly felt Quil was no threat to either of them. She also knew Izzy would never risk her daughters' safety. She promised herself she would be watchful for any clues that he shouldn't be trusted. Vowing not to leave her daughter alone with him until she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was trustworthy. She couldn't let her fascination with him cloud her judgment putting her child at risk again.

Bella sat watching emotions speed across her friends face faster than Bella could identify them as Deanne wrestled with her thoughts. "Bella?" she heard turning towards her old friend, she stood and walked into an awkward hug with a side of sad smile.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to bring your friend here. We've missed you." he whispered before stepping back. His attention turned to the woman next to her. Hand extended, "Welcome to Forks, I'm police Chief Tyler Crowley. Why don't we go talk privately in my office?"

Deane looked at her daughter unsure if she should bring her into the office, but knowing she didn't need to hear what they would be discussing. Noticing her uncertainty, Quil was thankful Bella had foreseen this possibility and suggested. "Why don't Syd and I stay here and keep coloring. You can see her from the office." he looked down at the girl next to him.

"What do you say bug? Can we keep coloring while they go talk boring adult stuff? See that window right there that's where they're going to be. We can make faces at them." he pointed across the room to an office window.

The girl looked where he was pointing then at him. As Quil had expected she answered wordlessly. Looking at her mother and Bella she nodded her agreement. Returning her focus to the book she didn't notice the women walking away any more than she noticed the hour and a half they were gone.

Bella was sitting in the driveway of the Black house, the silence in the front of the truck was deafening around her. Understanding Bella's need to be alone Quil had led the girls to the beach. While walking he quietly explained that Bella hadn't been home since the funeral of her husband and daughter. Quil pointed up to a cliff overlooking the beach where her family now rested in the small cemetery. He warned that he had no idea how Bella would handle being home or the impending loss of her father-in-law.

Her response endeared her a bit more to Quil. "I will be here for Izzy just like she has been here for me. She can yell, cry, be silent or talk and I will help her. She's family now. She didn't have to help us, or do any of this for us. I'll do anything I can to help her handle all this." Deanne promised Quil meaning every word. She glanced back the way they had come from hoping Izzy was okay alone at the house.

Finishing her joint Bella looked up at the house that had once been her home. It looked as empty as she felt. Behind that door held every memory she had been trying to silence for the last three years. Hating how weak she felt she closed her eyes channeling Izzy. She wasn't weak, hopeless Bella anymore. She was stronger and she could do this she told herself as she forced herself to open the door.

The first thing she noticed after her eyes adjusted was that everything was just how she had left it. Tentatively she continued further inside taking a deep breath. "Home." she realized she had forgotten that smell but the special blend of woods, motor grease, freesias, and baby powder was what home smelled like to her.

Next she noticed the lack of dust. Someone had obviously been by to freshen the house, dust, maybe air it out. One of the girls also thought to fill the fridge, she thought dryly letting the door slam.

As if her feet had a mind of their own she found herself in front of little Charlies' room. Slowly opening his door she saw that just like the kitchen and living room this room had been left alone. It was just as it was the day he died. Overwhelmed she backed out quickly slamming the door. She walked past the nursery and Sarah's doors she looked in the open door to Billy's room. She was surprised to see that his things had been replaced it now appeared to be a guest bedroom of sorts. It was lovely and she knew Deanne and Sydney would be comfortable in here.

Moving down the hall she stood at the door to the room she had shared with Jake. It was where her children had been conceived. The room they never let anger touch. All fights had been left at this threshold, she remembered yearningly. The memory giving her the courage she needed to open the door and enter. She was hit with an overpowering scent of Jake, leading her to believe that this room also had been closed up. Opening the closet door Bella reached to touch one of Jake's shirts reverently. Gently taking it from the hanger she buried her face in the fabric breathing in his scent. All the strength she had deserted her as she collapsed to the floor. The sobs she had been holding back since leaving Forks broke through all Izzy's walls, leaving Bella in a heap unable to put her walls back up, she couldn't do anything but feel all the pain she had locked away. With no concept of anything but her pain she curled into a ball on the floor her face still in Jacob's shirt.

When Quil and the girls returned there was a woman waiting for them by the garage. After a short greeting they headed to the house. As soon as they entered the house they could hear Bella's weeping. It was gut wrenching to Deanne who quickly asked them to watch Sydney before she followed the heartbroken sound.

Deanne was not prepared for the site of her friend in the fetal position sobbing. Never had she seen Izzy anything but strong and poised albeit she was high a lot but who could blame her. Though it was a bit unnerving seeing her like this, it was also a relief to Deanne. Izzy hadn't become so cold she was no longer able to feel as Deanne had feared. She had just been numbing herself and burying all emotions for too long her friend realized.

Deanne laid against Bella's back hugging her close. She offered no platitudes or advice knowing she couldn't really begin to understand the pain her friend was in. Instead she held her giving compassion and solace with her touch. It wasn't long before Sydney joined then laying in front of Izzy. She slipped her tiny hand in Izzy's the way Izzy did for her when she felt scared.

At some point the little girl started humming the song Izzy always sang to her when she babysat her. She couldn't say the funny sounding words so she just hummed until Izzy opened her eyes. She tried to smile at the child but couldn't "Thank you, Angel-bug." she whispered. Slowly she sat up "I haven't done that in a long time." she shrugged. "I wasn't prepared for it to smell like Jake in here." she explained lamely.

Dee nodded in understanding. "I'm sure that was a shock for you. Honestly, with everything I'd be worried if it didn't knock you off balance a tad. Iz you are the most emotionally controlled person I know but its okay for that to slip sometimes. Anytime you feel yourself slipping, let me know I'm here for you. Anytime." Dee urged helping her up. "You're our family now and you have been so strong for me, let me be strong for you." she ordered gently.

Bella felt so raw and tired she just nodded mutely. Her gaze turned to the child pulling her hand for attention. Quietly she said "There is a lady here." her free hand pointing towards the living area. Bella thanked her with a kiss on the head before showing her and Dee the guest room so they could freshen up.

Bella moved to the living room feeling insanely nervous only to fly into Leah's arms the moment she saw her. Both woman crying and talking at once. It wasn't long before Leah blurted "I'm pregnant." Shocking Bella to the core.

They had all believed Leah to be infertile since her periods had stopped when she phased. Losing the chance to be a mother had been something she had struggled with for many years.

Finally with Embry's help and love Leah had come to terms with it. They had planned to adopt once they knew Victoria was dead. Bella sent up a thanks to Taha Aki for blessing their marriage with a child of their own.

Quil couldn't wait to congratulate Embry and slipped out to the garage as Leah started asking pregnancy questions. The girls talked for a couple hours both ignoring the obvious changes in Bella as well as her answers about her life and location. Leah was so relieved to have Bella home safe that she didn't want to push her for answers that might upset her. Seeing Billy tomorrow would be upsetting enough.

Leah stayed until Embry came in to join them, but he cut the visit short when he saw Leah's fatigue. Being pregnant in her 30's was concerning enough but add the fact that there had never been a female wolf and no one knew what to expect. The couple was being understandably cautious. Leah had even stopped shifting as a precaution. Both Leah and Embry understood that this may be their only chance at a child of their own. Bella's last thoughts before sleep claimed her were at least there was still some good in the world for the protectors of the Quileute people.

The next morning Deanne and Sydney barely recognized Izzy. She looked more like her old self than she had in years. She had chosen an outfit that had been left hanging in her closet during her absence, but it was one Billy liked. It covered most of her tattoos and she had removed all her facial piercings, out of respect for Billy her second father. She didn't care how she looked to anyone else but Billy. She didn't want him to see the woman she had become. The shell of a person who was just existing but not living. She didn't want to disappoint him not now, not ever. He was the only person left alive whose approval mattered to her and she wasn't about to let him down, not in his final days. This much she owed him. She reminded herself as she knocked on Rachel and Paul's door. She had thought he would be in the hospital but Billy had chosen to die at home. Nurses came daily and they were keeping him comfortable.

Paul answered the door with a small smile for the sister of his heart. Pulling her in for a hug he told her quietly. "I forgive you. For leaving with no goodbye, for staying away, even for not keeping in touch. You've been missed, by the whole tribe but mostly by us pack. I understand we all do but Billy has been in pain waiting for his prodigal daughter to return. Please help him find peace so he can join his family in the spirit lands, Bells." Paul pleaded as he pointed to Billy's open door and stepped back allowing Bella to go to the waiting man.

She was shocked as she took in the older man's appearance. The strong, proud man had been replaced with a thin, feeble, old man. Sickness had ravaged Billy leaving him looking as old as Old Quil asleep in the chair next to him. Bella jumped as the voice so similar to Jakes startled her. "You made me wait long enough. You plan to gawk much longer?" She moved to the man's side taking the hand he offered as if it were a lifeline. Bella tried to push back the tears threatening to fall.

"None of that." he ordered gruffly sounding every bit the tribal Chief he had been during her youth. Bella nodded unable to swallow around the lump in her throat. "Do you know why I asked for you child?"

"No" she squeaked.

Billy nodded having expected as much. "You left hurt and angry. You believe you brought these deaths to us, do you not?" he paused waiting for her answer.

Looking down in shame she nodded. "Victoria came because of me. Had I not stayed everyone would be alive. Jake would still be alive. Everyone would be better off."

"Not Jacob, without you he would not be Charlie and Sarah's father. They wouldn't even exist. You can't wish away the bad in life, and be able to enjoy the good. You are not responsible for another's actions. You are not to blame for those deaths." he told her pointedly leaving no room for argument.

"You left to draw the danger away, but this is your home. Your strength is here." Billy told her his strength fading fast. "Remember my daughter you are not to blame. Evil is not your fault. Protectors exist to fight evil, and protectors die. More often than not at the hands of the evil they are protecting us from. You did not bring the evil it was here long before you and will remain long after. You have only ever brought blessings to my son and our people. I love you child as if you were of my blood instead of by marriage." Billy lifted her hand to his lips just as he did on her wedding day. "You brought wonder to my son's life. You gave me the most precious of grandchildren. You are a blessing. Remember that." Billy tiredly patted her hand as he drifted to sleep smiling at his daughter.

Bella stayed by Billy's side for the next two days but he never woke again. It was just after sunset on the second day that Chief Billy Black took his last breath on this earth. Billy moved on with Bella's last words on his heart as he joined those who had passed before. "Kiss them for me. Hold my Jacob, the kids and dad. Tell them I love them and will see them again." she promised with a kiss to Billy's forehead. Billy Black passed from this world as he lived surrounded by pack, family and friends.


End file.
